Love Always Finds A Way
by MrsAimeePattinson
Summary: Bella,Alice and Rose are the Cullen Sisters.Emmett and Jazz are the Swan brothers. Edward Mason just moved to Forks. Follow their journey through love, friendship, brotherhood and life. ALL HUMAN ExB RxEm AxJ Story. Switching POVS. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. ThePast

So this is my new story and its called Love Always Finds A Way. I just thought up of it and thought I have to write this.

Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are sisters. The Cullen Sisters. Jasper and Emmett are brothers and they move to Forks with their parents Charlie and Renee. Edward is Esme's best friend's son, a self proclaimed bad boy who had been banished to Forks by his mother to live with The Cullen's for a year. Follow their journey through friendship, brotherhood, love, and life.

Please review and tell me what you think of it. I'll try to update this one the same time as I update my other story Anything Can Happen. Ok here you go....

**Love Always Finds A Way**

Chapter1 –The Past

"Alice! Rose!" I shouted up the stairs. "The mall closes in like 8 hours! Come on!"

I'm Isabella Cullen, daughter of Dr and Mrs Cullen or Mom and Dad to me. My dad, Carlisle is a doctor at our local hospital and my mom, Esme is an interior designer. So basically we are the richest people in our town. We live in Forks, Washington, my mom's home town.

We moved here when my sister Alice and I were born because my mom thought the city of New York was no place to raise children. My sister Alice is my fraternal twin. So she doesn't look anything like me. Alice has short spiky hair and blue eyes and I have long brown curly hair and brown eyes. There are some similarities between us though. We are both 17 and our birthday is September 19th. We are both fashion gurus (Alice more so than me) and we both have our rooms decorated nearly the same.

I have another sister called Rosalie. Mom and dad adopted Rose she was 6. She doesn't remember much of her parents because they left her when she was two. She is 17 now and is officially Ali and I's sister. We don't care that she isn't blood related because she took our last name and calls Carlisle and Esme, mom and dad. Rose is our superstar. She has long blonde wavy locks and beautiful blue eyes. When she was younger she did some modelling and a couple of television advertisements but she doesn't anymore.

The three of us attend Forks High School. We are all juniors. We are the three most popular girls in the school. When we first started middle school, we were a force to be reckoned with.

_Flashback_

"_Come on girls. You're going to be late on your first day_. _That's not going to make a good impression," Mom called up the stairs._

_Ali, Rose and I were sitting in my room getting ready._

"_Ok, I think we're ready. Let's rock this school," Alice said while Rose and I shouted, "Yeah!" behind her._

_We climbed into dad's Mercedes and sped off down the room to Forks Middle School._

_Once we got there we all clambered out and ran quickly into the school. _

"_Girls slow down!" I heard dad call but we all ignored him._

_Once we were outside the classroom, we regained control and slowly strutted into the class and took our seats at the back._

_There were a couple of girls sitting there already but they quickly moved when they saw us coming._

_End Flashback_

From then on, we have been the highest ranked girls of the school. All the guys want to be with us and all the girl want to be us.

That's another thing: guys.

Rosalie and I both have long term boyfriends. I met Paul just after I turned seventeen about six months ago. He was really sweet and asked me out three times before I finally said yes.

The reason behind this was because I was still dealing with heartache. My first love Jake; who I met when we were 15, died suddenly in a car accident just after junior prom. I loved him and I was a wreck for months after he died. I still frequently remember him and every time I do, Ali and Rose are both there to support me through it. It still breaks my heart to think that he lost his life when he was only 16 but I am slowly coming to terms with it.

Paul was a rock when we started dating. He started taking over for Ali and Rose when I had my mental breakdowns and he would always just hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I still don't know if I love him, I don't know if I'll ever be able to love again but I am slowly getting there.

Rosalie's boyfriend Matt is a completely different story. They sort of have a love/hate relationship. She started dating Matt two years ago, after her, I-can-get-whoever-I-want phase was over. She went through this period for about six months where she would date a guy for about a week and then move on to another one. She was bullied a lot because of it and was named the class slut. This made her see what she was doing and she instantly regretted it. So she started dating Matt; a self-proclaimed It guy who was the basketball captain.

But they argue; a lot. They always accuse each other of cheating because they are the hottest people in the school. They have serious trust issues but this is mostly because of what Rose went through as a child. Because her parents left her, she has a very hard time, trusting people. The only people she really trusts are mom and dad and Ali and me. I can understand why she has trust issues but always try to tell her that it's sometimes ok to let people in. This is why they argue. They both don't trust each other. So they break up for about a week and then get back together again proclaiming to have 'seen the light' whatever that means. This happens at least once every 2 months.

Alice is the most insecure of the three of us. She used to date a guy called Sean for a year and a half until she caught him cheating on her with the town slut; Jessica Stanley. So you can imagine why Alice doesn't trust any guys except for her father. She vowed after she caught Sean that she wouldn't date any guys until they got the approval of her father because our dad has this weird feeling thing going on so he knows exactly who is right for us. He approved Paul when he first met him but is still unsure of Matt.

So right now, all three of us are taking our monthly shopping trip. It is currently August and we are getting new clothes for school when it starts. We are not girls who splurge all the time and spend all of our dad's money. We are very reasonable shoppers except for the odd pair of gorgeous shoes we have to have. Ali and I are the same size in clothes and all three of us are the same size in footwear so that worked out nicely.

Alice and I have jobs. Well, I am more of a volunteer. I work down at the hospital on weekends with my dad just helping patients. I really want to be a doctor like my dad and I am hoping to study at Dartmouth. Alice works in a clothes shop part time and loves it. She gets 25% discount on their clothes so you can imagine why she loves it.

But of course Mom and Dad told us we didn't need to work. They said that whatever we wanted we would get because they loved us. Hence the reason why Ali and I got two brand new cars for our 17th birthday. Ali has always wanted a Porsche and that's exactly what she got; a yellow one. I wanted a new slick black Audi and that's what I got. Rosalie didn't want a car for her 17th birthday; she wanted jewellery. So Mom flew to New York and got her a tiffanies set. She got an original necklace, ring, bracelet and earrings that were designed especially for her. She was so thrilled. She never stops wearing them.

But a couple of months ago just before we ended school, Rose got a letter from Juilliard; the most prestigious dancing school in America. It was an invitation for her to come and audition early for their next semester. The auditions are being held in December, just before Christmas. Mom and dad were so excited that they went out the very same day and bought her a new red Ferrari. She was of course ecstatic.

But we're not one of them families that flaunt their money. That's why we always take my car to school; just because I insisted and pulled the puppy dog face. I of course won, because dad can't resist my puppy dog face.

"Ok jeez Bella, we're coming," I heard Rose say as they descended the stairs and out the door.

"Well for keeping me so long, we're taking my car," I said triumphantly.

"Awe, come on Bells. Please can we take my Ferrari?" Rose was now using the puppy dog face.

"Fine," I agreed. "But only because you only got it. And you owe me a new pair of shoes for it," I smiled.

"Ok fine," Rose said.

So Alice, Rose and I clambered into her car and started off. Alice was bouncing in the back seat like she always does on our way to the mall.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alice said before going into her bag and pulling out a CD. "I burned us a new shopping trip CD," she grinned.

"Cool," I said before taking it and putting it in.

The first song was one of my favourites it was Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me.

The first line came on and we all started to sing at the top of our voices:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"Man, I love that song," Alice said as the next one came on.

"Me too," I chirped. Ali, Rose and I have very similar tastes in music.

The next song on the CD was another one of our favourites: Fighter by Christina Aguilera. We like this song because some of the lyrics have happened to us.

We started singing again and we joked and laughed the whole way to the mall.

Once we got to the mall, we started our regular routine. We were in Victoria Secret when I felt my phone buzz.

I took it out of my pocket to see DAD flashing across the screen.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey pumpkin. What you doing?"

"Just some shopping with Ali and Rose. Are you not at work?" I asked. It was strange he was ringing. It was only around 2 and he should be working.

"Yes, I am sweetheart but I had to ring you and tell you that your mother and I are throwing a party this week-end because I have a new colleague and I thought a party would be great for his family to meet new people," he explained.

My face lit up. I loved having parties.

"Great." I said.

"Yeah well, he has two sons around your age, so you can meet them," he said.

Oh boys, I thought.

"Ok, that's great dad. I'll tell Rose and Ali."

"Thanks sweetie. I'll see you girls when I get home tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," I said before shutting my phone and calling Rose and Ali over.

"Look at this Bella. Isn't it lovely?" Rose asked.

"Yeah it's gorgeous." I mumbled. "Guess what we're doing this weekend?" I grinned.

"PARTY!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Yep, some new people have moved here and dad is throwing them a party," I said.

"Well, why are we still here? We need to get new dresses!" Alice shrieked.

"I know come on," I said.

I was browsing threw the rows of dresses when Rose casually flung her arm over mine. I didn't know what she was doing until I saw the most stunning blue strapless dress hanging on her arm.

I gasped. "It's beautiful Rosie."

"I know. It's for you," she grinned.

"What? No I can't, you saw it first," I protested.

"Yeah I saw it first for you. Now go Bella." She pushed me into the dressing room and threw the dress over the door.

I slid the dress on and gasped again. It fit me perfectly; hugging my figure in all the right places.

"Here you go," Alice said as she slipped the most beautiful pair of blue heels under the door into me.

"Thank you," I said through my smile.

I stepped out of the dressing room and Ali and Rose grinned.

"It's perfect," Rose said. I noted that she was standing in a beautiful floor length red dress and Alice was there in a off the shoulder purple knee length.

My dress was knee length and was perfect.

We paid and then went to Starbucks for our frappuccinos.

While we sat down I remembered that I didn't tell them about the guys.

"I forgot to tell you guys; they have two sons," I said.

"Really?" Rose eyes lit up.

"Rose!" I gasped. "What about Matt?"

Rose just shrugged.

"I think I'm sick of all the arguing." She admitted.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean finally," I said choking on my frappuccino.

"Well...I was kind of...sort of sick of the arguing too Rose. I mean my room is right next door to yours and if you weren't arguing well...you were...making up," she sighed.

Rose turned slightly pink. "Oh right...well I think I'm going to break up with him anyway," she said.

"Well are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah...we don't really have anything in common and as Alice pointed out all do is argue. It gets on my nerves as well."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow I think. We're going out," she said.

"Alrighty...so what do you think these guys look like?" Alice said.

Just because she isn't dating she always eyes up the guy candy.

"I don't know and I don't care," I stated.

"Come on...you know you do," Rose teased.

It was true. I am a sucker for a nice guy. And it was also true that Paul and I were having some problems.

"Ok I do." I admitted.

"How are you and Paul doing?" Alice asked.

"Not great," I admitted. "It's hard because we're growing apart. I know we've only been going out for 6 months, but I feel like I already know everything about him and that it's not leading anywhere. You know?"

"Yeah...I do know. That's how I feel with Matt. Like all we ever talk about now is things that we've already talked about," Rose said.

"Yeah exactly. To be honest I'm bored with him. It's not fun anymore like it used to be."

"Then maybe it's time to say goodbye Bella," Rose said.

"Yeah you're right," I said. "I'll think about it."

We finished and started the journey back home. We were laughing and joking all the way but when we got into the house that was definitely not the case.

**AN: I know it's really evil to leave a cliffy at the end of the first chapter but if you read the summary and then read the last sentence, it's really not cliffy. It should be pretty obvious. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Love A xo **


	2. GreekGod,MuscleMan,BroznzeHairedBeauty

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own twilight na na na na na na!!!**

**Alice: *Laughs Hysterically* No you don't silly Stephanie does**

**Me: *Frowns* Just the plot?**

**Alice: Nope!**

**Me: Even just Edward**

**Alice: Nope sorry all you own is the plot of this story Love Always Finds A Way**

**Me: *Sighs and runs away crying***

**Okay my lovelies, here is chapter 2. Thanks so much for all the story alerts, favourites and reviews. They are much appreciated. Xo A **

**Chapter2: The Greek God, The Muscle Man and The Blond Haired Beauty **

==================================================================================Bella's POV 

All three of us stood in the door way of our home, gawking at my mother and the bronze haired Adonis in front of us.

This guy was unbelievably beautiful. I could see his perfectly toned torso through his black shirt. His messy bronze hair was sticking out all over the place on the top of his head and when he looked up at me through his long lashes I was met by the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

Never before in my life have I seen such perfection in my presence. Who is this guy? And what is he doing standing in my hall way with my mother?

"Oh girls, you're home. Good I would like you to meet someone," My mother said bringing me back to my senses and I drew my eyes away from the Greek god to look at my mother. Not before I seen an incredibly gorgeous crooked grin spread across his face.

"Alice, Rose, for goodness sake. Didn't I teach you it was rude to stare," my mother hissed towards my sisters.

As she did so, I looked over to see that Alice had the most peculiar look on her face and Rose had dropped her bags because of her staring.

"Guys..." I said trying to snap them out of it.

Just then, my father walked through the door and bumped into us.

"Girls...what in the sam heck are you doin...oh I see...you're here already," my father said as he came in the door.

He had obviously noticed our grins on our faces and then looked over at the god before coming to the conclusion that he was already here. Wait...what did that mean?

"Well yes dear Edward is here, and before you came in I was just about to introduce him to the girls," my mother explained.

Edward what a beautiful name. It was so old-fashioned and fits in perfectly with his Greek like manner.

"So...your name's Edward," Rose purred.

Oh no; Rose was using her pulling voice and face. She was on the hunt for some Edward.

"Uh...yeah...that's what Esme said isn't it?" Edward said.

Before he opened his mouth he was a Greek god now he was an arrogant pig. I was trying to forget about how his voice had this velvety sound to it or how when he spoke his eyes scrunched up on his face making him even more beautiful or how...NO STOP Bella I told myself.

Rule number one that Rose, Alice and I have is that no guy his date worthy if he is in any way arrogant to us in the first meeting. I knew that Rose and Alice were shocked to hear such a manner come out of this beautiful boy's mouth because Rose looked disgusted and Alice was shaking her head as if to say that she was disappointed that this guy was arrogant.

"Now now Edward... I have heard all about you from your mother and you will not speak to my daughter like that; any of them for that matter. We do not tolerate any kind of rude behaviour in this house. Esme dear, did you not inform Edward here of the rules regarding staying in the Cullen household," my father spoke up.

My father is a very protective man. Especially of his daughters and his wife. He is really serious when he says that he does not tolerate any kind of rude or bad behaviour. One time, when he was throwing a party, some guy was really drunk and started hurling abuse at Alice, telling her that she was ugly, and a waster of space and a mistake. Then he did the most foolish thing ever: he dropped his drink all over Ali's brand new dress. That was the final straw.

"Right, I've had enough of this," my father has shouted to the man, "How dare you come into **my **home and insult **my **daughter and spill **my **drink all over **her** beautiful dress. Security get this man out of here."

Alice was sobbing into dad's chest as security came and removed him from the premises. From then on, no guy has ever dared hurt any one of us. Until that is until Sean came along and broke Alice's heart. My dad was furious and dared to go down to his house and get him banished from the country. But Alice said he wasn't worth it and she just wanted her daddy beside her. So our dad took the whole day off work and brought Alice out shopping to cheer her up. It did the job and she came home with about 30 bags. She had even bought things for Rose and me.

So you can imagine how furious he was now when Edward spoke to Rose like that.

"Well Carlisle he only got here around 20 minutes ago and I was giving him a tour of the house when the girls very fortunately stumbled in the door. Did you see how many bags they have?" Mom chuckled.

"Yes I did; did you girls get anything nice?" Dad asked.

Rose was still glaring at Edward who was now fidgeting with his hands and Alice was bouncing up and down from all the excitement so I took it upon myself to answer our father.

"Actually yes dad. We all got outfits for the party and a couple of extra things; you know necessities."

"Very well, well I have some work to do but I'll be down for dinner. See you later girls. Esme. Edward," I couldn't help but notice the tone my father was using when he said Edward's name. Was there something the matter with him. I already knew he was rude but is that all there s too him?

"Bye dad," The three of us said at the same time as mom just said, "Hmm."

"Girls lets go into the living room and you can get acquainted with Edward here," my mother said.

We left our bags at the foot of the stairs and followed our mother into our huge living room.

We sat on the sofa together as Esme and Edward took separate chairs opposite us.

"Alright, well this is Edward Masen and he is from Phoenix," my mother started.

I couldn't help but notice how tanned he was. STOP BELLA!

"You girls all remember Elizabeth from last years Christmas party don't you?"

Ahh yes, I could see the resemblance that Edward and Elizabeth had. Elizabeth was my mother's good friend who used to live here in Forks. They grew up together and went to college together only to be separated when they wanted different jobs. I distinctly remember Elizabeth telling me that she had a son that was causing her a bit of trouble back in Phoenix. But looking at Edward I couldn't tell is he was in fact the son she was talking about. Maybe she has two sons.

We all nodded and my mother continued, "Well this is her son and he is here to live with us for one year," my mother said quickly.

Wait! What? Did she just say a year? As in 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days. He would be living here.

"A year?" I gasped.

I noticed how his head snapped up when he heard my voice for the first time and that damn crooked grin was on his face again.

"Yes Bella a year. He has well...Edward?" My mother looked at him expectantly.

He sighed before opening his mouth to continue my mother's story.

"I have been giving her some trouble let's just say. I mean getting expelled from school is not exactly what she needed to hear right now..."

I was gawking again. He just said expelled; what in God's name did he do to get himself expelled from school? Wait! On second thought, I'd rather not know.

"Yeah so, she asked Esme to take me in, kind of like a sabbatical from my life."

"That's right. So now, he'll be living with us and will be starting school with you girls in September. Right well I'm going to start dinner while you get to know each other," my mother said before getting up and exiting the room.

Just before she left though she turned to Edward and said, "By the way, we're throwing a party for some new people that have recently moved here. Do you have a suit?"

"No," he said sheepishly.

"Alice?" My mother asked.

"On it," she said.

"Great," my mother smiled before leaving.

I looked around the room and took in everyone's faces. Alice had on her I'm-in-deep-shopping-mode look while Rose was still glaring at Edward and he looked...nervous?

"So..." I began noticing that nobody was going to begin. "I'm Bella," I said while standing up to offer Edward my hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said while grabbing hold of my head.

When he did I felt a spark ignite inside of me. I gasped and let go of his head to look into his smouldering emerald eyes. He looked like he felt it too, but I couldn't be sure.

Rose went next, curtly offering him her hand while saying, "Rosalie," to which he replied "Nice to meet you Rose."

She glared at him and said, "It's Rosalie to you."

He just shrugged and moved over to Alice who was still in shopping mode.

"Ali," I called. She still didn't reply. "ALICE!"I yelled. She heard that all right. Her head snapped up and she jumped to her feet noticing that Edward was waiting on her to introduce himself.

"Well, Bella just called my name and I know who you are...so what size shirt and trousers do you wear?"

I burst into laughter as did Rose after we took in Edward's horrified expression.

"You need to get used to that," I stated.

"Oh right ok."

After that we had dinner and then proceeded to our bedrooms. Us girls needed some while deserved girl talk so we went to my room that happened to be directly across the hall from the guest room, that we would now need to call Edward's room. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall but I had my own bathroom in my room.

Mine and now Edward's room are on the 3rd floor while Alice's and Rose's rooms are on the 2nd. They also had adjoining bathrooms and that leaves mom and dad's room and dad's study on the 1st floor.

"So...dibs," Rosalie said as she sat cross legged on my bed.

I was sitting opposite her and Alice was on the love seat in my room that was situated right beside my wall length window.

I really love my room. Esme let me design it myself. Of course Ali's room and mine are nearly identical. She also has a wall length window and a love seat. Both rooms have huge king sized beds, a stereo system and a massive wall dedicated solely to DVD's and CD's. We also have huge walk-in closets that hold our many clothes.

The difference between our rooms is that I also have a huge book collection. I am a very big reading fan and spend my days just lounging on my love seat reading my novels. The only things Alice reads are magazines and books that are assigned by school. So instead of a colossal book collection Alice has a beautiful dressing table that has a huge mirror right in the middle of it. My room is a turquoise colour because I love the ocean. I am a huge suffering fan so I wanted my room to be like the ocean, whereas Alice opted for a more girly colour. She chose coral because she said she wanted a mix between pink and orange because they are her favourite colours.

Rose's room is completely different from either of ours. Because we are twins we have very similar tastes but Rose is very unique and she spent a lot of time deciding on what way to design her room. Rose ironically chose a rose colour for her room. She is really into flowers and her favourite ones are pink roses hence why she chose the colour rose. Her bed is situated right in the centre of the room against a wall which is her centre wall. On this wall she has here name Rose, graffitied onto it. It was done by a professional and took two days to complete but it was worth it she said. She also has a walk in closet and a dressing table.

The most prominent feature of all the rooms in the house apart from my parent's room and my dad's office is the balconies they have. When my parents first bought the house the balconies were originally to be taken off but Esme said to keep them because they were a beautiful touch to the grandeur of the house. I forever thank her for doing it though because my balcony overlooks the beautiful stream that flows behind our house. I often find myself outside reading just listening to the slow babble of the brook. It's a very calming sound.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Alice shout, "NO!"

"Why are you screaming?"I asked.

"Rose just called dibs on Edward; no fair!" She whined.

Now I understood. I didn't really care. Yeah Edward is hot and all, but I have the mater of breaking up with my boyfriend to attend to. And he is an arrogant pig!

"Well you weren't quick enough Ali; not my problem," Rosie grinned.

"But you don't even like him," Alice whined.

"He's hot!" She exclaimed.

"SSHHH!" I whisper-shouted. "He's right across the hall you guys be quiet."

"And anyway...there is no way dad is going to let either of you date him while he lives in this house," I stated triumphantly.

"Damn...Bella's right," Rose said.

"Well we still need dates for the party, seeing as you two are breaking up with your boyfriends," Alice said.

"Well...." I replied quietly.

"Wait! You're not trying to tell me that you're going to stay together with Paul until **after** the party." Alice said.

"I looked down at my bed now as I tried to come up with a rational excuse in my head as to why this was a good idea.

"Bella you can't be serious. This party is going to be kind of like a start of school party. You can't be seen with Paul this month then come September you have broken up with him," Rose said.

"I know but..." I tried desperately to get out of this.

I knew they were right.

"Ok you guys are right," I agreed. "I'll do it tomorrow like you Rose."

"Oh no, you guys can't go out, we need to go and get Mr-I don't have a suit- something to wear for Saturday," Alice said.

"No Ali, I need to get it out of the way," I stated.

"Rose you can hold out for one more day can't you? Please don't make me go by myself with **him**," Alice begged Rose.

"Ok ok. I need new underwear for my party dress anyway," she gave in.

==================================================================================Rosalie's POV

The next morning Alice, Bella and I woke up spread out all over Bella's room. We had spent the previous night discussing how Bella and I were going to break up with Matt and Paul.

I had to admit that I was pretty sad that Matt and I were breaking up. I didn't love him or anything. I know we have been going out for two years but I just don't feel that way for him. I know that he loves me and every time we argue he is always the first one to apologise with a, "I'm sorry babe, please forgive me."

But that was the thing we just argue to much. I don't want to be in a relationship where all we ever do is argue. I want to be in a loving one where the guy brings me flowers and meets my dad when he arrives to pick me up for our first date and says "What a beautiful home you have Mrs Cullen."

But I know I'm just being silly. Another reason I'm silly is because I have already called dibs on Edward (the new guy) and I don't even like him. I could see him becoming closer to a brother to me than a boyfriend and another thing; I saw the way he looked at Bella last night when they shook hands. I know Bella felt something because she gasped but I also know that he felt it too because I saw it in his eyes. He had this lustful look in them the moment he touched her hand and for a second I thought he was going to pull her to him and give Bella the kind of kiss she really needs.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I heard one of my dear sisters ask. It had to be Bella. She is definitely not a morning person.

_Flashback_

"_Rose...I don't know...she'll be really mad at us," An eight year old Alice whispered to me as we travelled down the hallway with a glassful of water ready to wake Bella up for school._

"_Don't be silly Ali; she'll see the funny side of it._

_End flashback_

Only she didn't; she flipped. And I mean full on went into monster Bella mode. She chased Alice and I all the way around the house and didn't speak to us for a full week after it.

"It 9:30," I replied.

I looked around me to see that Alice was spread out on the love seat with her mouth hanging wide open. Bella groggily sat up and followed my gaze to a sleeping Alice.

"She'll be mad at us if she realises we didn't wake her up," Bella said.

"I know," I giggled.

==================================================================================Bella's POV

"Well we need to do it now," I said trying to prompt Rose into doing it.

"Ok you do it." She said.

"Fine," I huffed.

I got u from the bed and walked over to a sleeping Alice. I nudged her a few times and without even opening an eye she said, "For punishment of not waking me up the moment you two got up, Bella go and get Edward up and tell him Rose and I will be waiting for him in the car in 30 minutes."

I gasped. She didn't really expect me to go into Edward's room and wake him up, did she?

"But Ali..." I whined.

"Go," she commanded and as I slowly exited my bedroom I heard her say, "and Rose you only have 30 minutes to get ready so I would go now."

As I debated on whether or not to knock on Edward's door I saw Rose flying out of my room and down the hall towards the stair; no doubt using her 30 minutes wisely.

I knocked on the door three times and there was still no answer. I came with a simple solution; he was asleep and didn't hear me knock.

So I walked into his room only to find his bed empty and just in time to hear the bathroom door open.

I whipped around and nearly fainted out the site before me.

There stood Edward Masen, in nothing but a towel; dripping wet. Tiny water droplets were falling off his hair and down onto his immaculate chest that looked even better than it did yesterday when he had a shirt on.

I heard him chuckle and looked up at his face to see a smirk grin.

"You know...I believe your mother said yesterday that it's rude to stare."

My jaw dropped open. Oh no he just didn't.

I scoffed and tried to brush off my embarrassment. "I wasn't staring...I was..." but I trailed off because it was true I was staring at him and I didn't care.

"Oh don't worry...unlike your mother I don't mind...but however much I love to see you staring at my body I am quite cold and would like to put some clothes on so if you don't mind..." he gestured with his hand clearly indicating for me to leave.

"Oh right well...i just came to tell you that...eh...Alice," but I was slowly losing words as he started to shake his head to rid himself of some droplets of water which in turn made him look so god damn hot.

"Alice," he prompted me.

"Yeah...Alice said meet her in the car in 30 minutes...oh wait I guess you don't know what car that is...well just go to the garage in 30 minutes and Alice and Rose willbetherebye," I said the last couple of words really quickly and then ran out of there and into the safety of my own room.

I flopped down on my bed and thought: This is gonna be a long year.

==================================================================================Alice's POV

We were waiting patiently in the car for Edward to come when Rose decided to play my CD.

We were taking my car since I hardly ever get to drive it and the CD was in Rose's car since yesterday so I ran out to get it.

As I slid back into the driver's seat I heard someone mumble, "Nice car."

I turned around in my seat to find Edward sitting in the back.

I smiled at him and said, "Birthday present," before sticking the CD in and starting to drive to the mall.

Edward and I were currently in the suit section of this men's store as Rose ran off to Victoria Secret to buy new lingerie.

"I'm not coming out. It's riding up. Go get me another pair of trousers," Edward was complaining from the dressing room.

"Let me see first," I sighed.

"Fine but I'm not coming out," he huffed.

He opened the door a tiny fraction and said, "See?"

"Edward how can I see through that tiny hole. Come on open up."

He opened the door fully and I nearly fell off the chair laughing.

"See! Stop laughing Alice, it's not funny."

"Ok ok," I said before getting up and walking out into the shop to get him a bigger size.

I was looking through the rails when I spotted the correct size and started to pull them off the rail. As I just about had them in my hands, I noticed another pair of hands on them.

"Umm, sorry but these are..." but I trailed off as I looked into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, here," the man said.

He had the most gorgeous blonde hair ever and I had visions of myself running my hands through it.

"Noo, you have them. I insist," I said.

"No mam, you saw them first."

I giggled. He had a cute southern accent that was melting my heart.

"Ok," I said.

And with that he was gone. I really hope that I see him again.

==================================================================================Rosalie's POV

I was just walking around Victoria Secret looking for some nice lingerie to wear with my dress when a loud voice boomed "Mom, why am I even in here with you? This is so embarrassing!"

I was curious as to what kind of guy would come into Victoria Secret with his mom that I dropped what I was holding and walked round and bumped into the biggest guy I have ever seen.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hey yourself," the huge burly guy said to me.

I was so taken aback by his arrogance I never really noticed just how hot he was.

He had huge muscles and a much toned ripped torso that I could feel when we bumped into each other.

"I ah..." He said.

"Emmett dear who's your friend?" I heard someone ask this guy.

So Emmett was his name; nice.

I looked over to see a small beautiful woman coming towards us.

"Ehh..." he started.

"Rosalie Cullen but please call me Rose," I introduced myself more so to his mother than to him.

"You're a Cullen?" He asked.

"Yes, is there something the matter with being a Cullen?"

"No...I..."

"What he means is dear..." his mother said as she slapped his arm. "I'm Renee Swan, the person your dad is throwing the party for," Renee explained.

Oh my god he was one of the new doctors sons.

"Oh well I look forward to seeing you there. I've got to run bye," I said.

I scurried across the mall in the shop Edward and Alice were in.

I looked at Ali and she looked at me and at the exact same time we squealed... "I met a guy!"

**AN: Wow long chapter! 4,127 words guys! 10 pages on word!!**

**Are ya excited! And there's a lot more to come!**

**Some please please review after all my hard work!!**

**Xo A **


	3. A Whole Lotta Ugly

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter3- A whole lotta ugly

Bella POV

I was currently sitting on my sofa in my living room waiting nervously for Paul to come over.

Rose, Alice and Edward were all up the stairs after coming back from their shopping trip and mom and dad were both working.

I was so nervous. I mean, what am I going to say to him? I have never broken up with someone before. Ever. This is going to be tough.

"Bella, are you alright?" Someone asked from the doorway.

I looked up to see Rose and Alice standing looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

I tried to smile and said, "Yeah great!"

"No you're not," Alice replied.

"How do you guys think I am? I have to break up with my boyfriend in approximately 7 minutes," I groaned.

"Ok, tip number 1; don't try to back out of it. Keep your focus even if he begins to beg," Rosalie started as her and Alice join me on the sofa.

I nod before Alice added, "Tip number 2; don't use It's not you It's me. Stupid idea. Tell him the real reason."

I nodded again and just as Rose has opened her mouth to start, the door bell sound and I shrieked.

"Guys..."

"Stop Bella. You can do this," Rose said.

"You can," Alice agreed. "We're going out for some lunch. Text us when it's all over."

And with that they got up and left.

I distantly heard the front door opening and Rose saying, "Oh hey Paul. She's in the living room."

I heard footsteps and within five seconds, Paul was standing in the door way in all his glory.

He is gorgeous; I have to admit. He has spiky black hair that is always gelled to perfection, a handsome jaw line and striking brown eyes that light up every time he sees me.

Oh god; this is going to be hard.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he came over and took the place Rose recently vacated.

"Hey," I said.

"So what's up? I thought we were going out tonight," He asked to which I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, about that. Look Paul, there's no easy way..." But before I could finish he stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"You're finishing with me?" He asked in a hard voice.

"Listen, you're a great guy but I just feel that it's getting a bit boring. That's all. I'm really sorry."

"You're finishing with me?" He asked again as in total awe.

"For gods sake say something else," I groaned. I was sick of hearing that.

"You think we are getting boring. Well let me tell you that has got nothing to do with me. I'm not the one that stops everything as soon as it's going somewhere. What's the line you use, oh I remember, 'I'm not ready Paul', what a load of shit Bella."

I gasped. How dare he? It is true that I have been postponing sex with him and it's also true that I say that to him. But it is defiantly not a load of shit. I really want to wait for the right guy to come along and as sad as it sounds, sweep me off my feet. Not pressure me into sex the way he does.

"Listen to me Bella, I would have broken it off ages ago if it wasn't for you're over protective dad. I know what he would have done to me if I had of told you 3 months ago that I have been banging that town slut Jessica for three months solid; every fucking weekend." He grinned.

Oh my god. I can't believe it.

I can feel my eyes start to water now and I was shaking like mad.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"With pleasure," he said.

As soon as I heard the door slam, I ran up the stairs into my room and slammed the door shut. I ran over to my bed and curled up into a foetal position. After what felt like ages of endless crying, I heard a light tap on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out hoarsely.

"It's Edward. Can I come in?"

Edward? What the hell does he want?

"Um...sure," I said before fluffing out my hair and trying to fix my face.

The door opened slightly and his perfect face came into view.

"Are you ok? I mean...I heard you crying and I..."

No way; is he actually being nice to me?

"Do you want to talk about it? He asked me in a polite tone.

"I guess," I said.

He came into my room and walked over to my bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at me through his long black lashes.

"I heard shouting from down stairs and went down to see if you were ok," he admitted.

Oh no. That means he heard the whole conversation.

He must have seen my face lose colour though because he added, "But I didn't want to interrupt, so I came back up the stairs. Did that guy hurt you?" He asked me in a strained voice.

I could see his hands curl into fists and thought it was extremely cute that he would be protective like that even though I've only known him like one day.

"Not physically," I started. I waited for him to relax before continuing, "That was my boyfriend Paul or ex now I guess. I called him over to break up with him but he told me that he...he..." I trailed off.

I could feel my tears coming again and however much I didn't want to cry in front of Edward, I knew they were coming.

"He...told me he—cheated—on me-with..." But I couldn't finish because my tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't stop them.

To my surprise, Edward pulled me towards him and held me in his arms as I cried. He just kept saying 'Sssh, it'll be alright. Don't cry' into my ear the whole time.

When I heard the front door open and close and two sets of feet rushing up the stairs, I knew my sister were about to come charging into the room, so I reluctantly released myself from Edward's embrace.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted as her and Rose came flying into my room.

"What are you doing in here? And why are you crying? What the hell did you do to her?" Rose fumed at Edward.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. You should ask that bastard that she used to call her boyfriend though," Edward replied.

Now Rose and Ali looked confused.

"Look thanks so much Edward. I'll tell them," I told him.

"You're welcome. See you Bella."He replied before leaving my room.

As I watched him go, I suddenly began to realise that maybe I actually like this guy and that he's not as bad as he seems. Wait what? Me Bella Cullen likes Edward Mason.

Oh god.

"Hello Earth to Bella. What the bloody heck is going on? Are you two a thing or something?" Alice asked while Rose nodded furiously along with her questions.

So the rest of the after noon was spent with me telling the girls everything that happened. When I told them about Jessica, Alice near had a stroke because of course Jessica did this to her as well. But we passed that and they told me about their mystery men. Well not so much for Rose as she knows he's called Emmett or something and he's the new colleagues son but Alice doesn't know her mystery man's name.

I wonder who he is.

*******

Alice's POV

After us girls told our stories, I decided to go to the mall again to search for my mystery guy. It really was a mystery as to who he is and I really wanted to know. So imagine my surprise when I walked into Starbucks to get a coffee and there he was behind the counter, giving costumers his award winning smile. I hurriedly got into the queue and took out my compact to make sure my face was ok.

I started hyperventilating as I got closer to the counter and when he finally spoke to me, I am pretty sure my heart missed a beat.

"What can I get- oh wait. You're the girl from the store," He said.

I giggle and then nodded. "I never did catch your name..."He said.

Oh my freaking god. He wanted to know my name.

"It's Alice Cullen," I said.

"Well it's very nice to see you again Alice, I'm Jasper Swan," He replied.

Wait didn't Rose say her guy's last name was Swan. But that would mean...

"Then you're Dr Swan's son," I said before I could stop myself.

"Well, yeah my father is called Dr Swan..." but before he could finish a cute blonde haired girl came up to him. Ugh, I could feel my jealousy radiating off me onto her.

"Hey Jazz, You can take your break now if you want," she said.

"Oh great thanks Kirsty. Say, Alice would you like to have a coffee with me?" He asked.

No way.

"Sure!" I said trying not to bounce up and down.

He made our coffees and then we made our way over to a small secluded table.

"So, how do you know my father?" He asked as we sipped our coffees.

"Oh I don't. But my father does. We're throwing you a party," I said.

"That's right. You're Dr Cullen's daughter. My father told me he had three pretty daughters and he at least got one right," He said with a grin.

I grinned back. "My sister's are just as pretty as me. I've heard about your brother also; Emmett I think his name is."

"Ah..yes Emmett said he ran into Rosalie Cullen in Victoria Secret. How embarrassing."

"Yeah I believe he was with your mom," I giggled.

"That's Emmett for you. You have to get used to him."

After that we spent the rest of his lunch break getting to know one another and before I left I promised him a dance at the party.

Suddenly I couldn't wait for this party.

An. Gonna leave it there. Next chapter, Rose breaks up with Matt, the party and a huge surprise. 

Before you get excited Bella and Edward don't get together but it does involve them.

It is gonna be a while. I love the fluff leading up it though.

Hit the little green button and make me happy. :) 

Love A xo 


	4. Oh My Freaking God

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**AN. SO HERE WE GO AGAIN. I JUST HAVE TO SAY I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY. IT'S THE BEST. I'M GONNA MAKE IT EXTRA LONG JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO. HEHE.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING. IT MAKES MY DAY. HAPPY HAPPY AIMEE. :)**

**SO READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.**

**XO**

Chapter4- Oh My Freaking God

**Rosalie's POV.**

I didn't want to do this. I wanted somebody else to do it for me. This was going to be hard. That much I knew because of how Bella was. But surely it was different for her. I mean Paul is a nice guy and blah blah blah but he wasn't right for Bella. Now Edward...he was definitely what the doctor ordered for her.

He was so nice to her, comforting her when she broke things off with Paul yesterday. I only wished he would stay nice and not turn into an arrogant jerk again.

Today was Friday; the day before the party, also the day I break up with Matt. I was dreading it. I didn't get up out of bed this morning until Alice and Bella dragged me out, telling me I had to do this. It was now or never. I knew I couldn't go to the party with him. I didn't want to be seen with him as awful as that sounds. I hope we can still be friends; but then again what kind of couple stays friends after dating for two years.

Two years; jeez that's a long time. It was a good two years; apart from the fighting of course. We did however have amazing make up sex. The sex was great. Matt was amazing in so many ways I couldn't even explain. But you don't be with someone just because they are great in bed; not in my opinion anyway. Some people *cough* Jessica *cough* thought other wise.

So now I was making my way to Grande; a cute little coffee shop in Port Angeles. I wanted to do this somewhere public so that if we got into an argument (which we would), he would have to keep his voice down.

I got to the coffee shop and parked my car before getting out and making my way into the shop. He was already there sitting in the corner with a cappuccino and a latte in front of him. Awe bless him. NO ROSE! FOCAS!

"Hey babe," He said as I reached the table and sat down before he could stand up to kiss me.

"Hey," I replied.

"So what's up? I hear your dad's throwing a party. Should be fun."

"Yeah about that..." I trailed off.

'Do it' 'Just like a band aid'

Damn Alice and Bella and their motivational speeches. They were running through my head like a movie.

'Like a band aid' 'Like a band aid' 'Like a band aid'... ok I get it.

"What about it?" Matt asked.

"Um...I don't think we should see each other anymore," I whispered.

"WHAT!" He boomed.

"Keep your voice down," I hissed.

"Sorry, but what?" He looked confused now.

"I said...I think we should break up."

"Rose, what's brought this on? I mean we didn't fight did we?" he asked.

"No...But I'm sick and tired of fighting. I don't wanna do it anymore Matt. I'm just...I don't know what I am. I feel like being with you is taking away a part of me and I don't want that part to go away."

I sighed.

"But I mean...can't we..." he ran his hand through his hair.

I put my hand over his and looked him right in the eye. "I think it's over Matt. I think we've both known that for a long time and we just haven't been recognising the fact."

I knew I wasn't going to cry. I haven't cried since my mum and dad left me when I was two.

"It's just sad that after all this time, it's over," he sighed.

"I know."

We sat for a few more minutes before I got up to leave.

"Rosalie." He called as I got to the door of the shop.

I turned back to see him looking sadder than I had ever seen him. "We can still be friends right?" He asked.

Could we? Sure

I nodded my head before turning and going to my car. I was just glad that was over.

**********

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I were sat in Rosie's room waiting patiently for her to come home. I was worried about her. She has never broken up with someone like Matt before. I mean, sure she had the odd fling but they were never as serious as this. I didn't know how she was going to take it. Alice and I had given her a firm pep talk before she left to make sure she was ok about this.

I mean, I wasn't ok. Heck, I still wasn't ok now, but I had to be there for Rose. I love her to pieces.

"Where is she?" Alice asked. I sensed her irritation.

"I'm right here," Rose said as she came walking in the door with about a hundred shopping bags. Oh no, she was moping.

"Rosie..." I warned.

"It's ok, I went to the hospital to see dad and as soon as I walked into his office he knew something was wrong. So I told him everything including breaking up with Matt today, which was awful by the way and he immediately took the rest of the day off to cheer me up." She explained.

"Awe are you ok now though?" I asked worry still evident in my voice.

"Yeah, I talked to dad about it and he said it was for the best." She half smiled.

"Come here."Alice said.

Rose came over dropping her bags and joining us on the bed. We put our arms around her and told her it would be ok. After a couple of hours, mom called us for dinner and we made our way down the stairs for dinner.

"Bella dear?"Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Could you get Edward please? I think he's in the music room."

The music room? Nobody went in their except for me. I made my way up the stairs to the music room and stopped dead in my tracks. The most beautiful voice was coming out of the music room.

I quietly made my way to the door and opened it slightly to see Edward sitting at the piano. I watched as his fingers flew freely over the keys and thought it couldn't get any better than this and then he started to sing:

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His voice was like bells chiming in the wind. Corny I know, but so true. I tried to focus but all I could think of is how the lyrics of this song were totally right. Every time he looked at me I felt like I was going to explode; it was magical. I tuned in again and listened to the lyrics as he sang them.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_(Amazed, Lonestar)_

Oh my god. Was this song written for the way I feel about him? Wait, I wasn't **in **love with Edward. Was I? I thought about how when he smiled (though he didn't do it often), I felt like reciprocating always. I remembered when he shook my hand; the electric current that passed through me. It was like I was finding another piece of my body that I didn't know I was missing until I seen him. I couldn't help the feeling I got when he looked at me. It just came. But surely you couldn't love someone after knowing them for only two days. It was just with him, I felt like I had known him for years.

I gasped at my revelation; I was in love with Edward Mason.

I had forgotten where I was. When I looked up Edward had stopped playing and was looking at me with a look of shock and guilt on his face.

"I'm...sorry I..."He started.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked trying to calm down my frantically beating heart.

"Because this must be yours and I..." I held up my hand to silence him.

"That was beautiful Edward," I said and then ducked my head down to hide the blush that was creeping onto my face.

"Well...I eh...thanks?" he asked sceptically.

"No really I didn't know you could play," I added.

"My mom made me take classes, to try and take me out of my bad boy ways." He admitted.

I made my over to the piano and sat down beside him.

"Look can I tell you something?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head.

"I know I've only known you for two days or whatever but I..." I trailed off because of the look he had on his face. It was one of confusion. "You have been nothing but nice to me this whole time and that thing with Paul..." He knew what I meant.

"I just feel that here I can be someone different. I don't have to have a mask on my face all the time. I feel that I'm safe here with you and your family. I don't need to hide. I wasn't always a bad boy you know." He said. He wasn't? I nodded my head in encouragement for him to continue on.

"When I started high school, I was dating a girl called Tracy. I thought I loved her. In middle school we were joined at the hip. But when we got to high school she began to go off all the time with the cheerleaders and stuff. I thought if I got on the football team she would still like me. Even though I hated football and would've much rather been on the chess team or in the science club, I needed her. So I thought...anyway." He looked down at me and seen that I was still listening before continuing, "So then being on the team began to take its toll. I began working out for hours to keep fit for the team and before I knew it, I looked like this." He gestured to his body. "I wasn't complaining. I felt better about myself and it showed. Girls began to notice me more but I ignored them because I had Tracy. But one day I came down for football practice and there she was, making out with Mike Newton; another football player."

I felt awful. I never imagined Edward would've been cheated on; to be honest I thought it would've been the other way around.

"So I turned into a bad boy and began to date girls and then breaking up with them before it got too serious. I was afraid they would hurt me." He admitted and looked down as if he was ashamed.

"Hey," I said and surprised myself by putting my finger under his chin and pulling his head up so he could look at me.

"I know how you feel remember?"

He nodded.

"Edward you never need to be anyone but yourself around us. We are very real people and I promise we won't hurt you," I stated.

"Ok. Thanks Bella," he said. He smiled at me and my heart soared. Before I could help myself I smiled back.

"So," I started before smirking. "Playing on my piano huh?"

"It's yours?"

"Uh huh."

"Play something for me," he asked.

I shook my head. No way was I making a fool of myself in front of Edward.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. "I'll play something for you if you can keep being nice. Deal?"

He nodded his head and I grinned.

"Bella?" I heard someone call. Oh shit; dinner.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Dinner's ready," I said.

"Ok," he said before taking my hand and pulling me up from piano seat. "Come on then."

I just followed along willingly. I couldn't believe I was holding his hand. Edward freaking Mason's hand.

I grinned as we walked into the dining room. I immediately regretted it. Rose and Alice raised their eyebrows at me as we took our seats at the table. I just looked down and didn't say anything.

After dinner I rushed up the stairs into my room and locked my door so they couldn't get in.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

*********

I woke up from my Edward dream to a loud banging on my door.

"ISABELLA ESME CULLEN IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR..."I heard Alice shouting everywhere.

I rushed over and pulled open the door before regretting it. There stood a fuming Alice and Rose probably because I rushed off after dinner.

"What the hell Bella?" Rose asked storming into my room after Alice.

I closed the door and then ran over and hid under my covers.

"Let me get this straight. Are you or are you not in love with Edward?" Alice asked.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "No of course not." Of course I blushed. Traitor.

"I knew it," Alice said bouncing up and down.

"I am not in love with Edward," I hissed afraid he would here.

"Relax Bella, he's gone into work with dad," Rose said.

"Huh."

"Remember last night at dinner when he said that he'd love to become a doctor," I nodded my head, "Well dad asked him this morning if he would like to come in and help out. Kinda like you I guess." She shrugged.

I would have never guessed that Edward would want to be a doctor but he did; just like me. That was another thing we had in common along with the music thing.

"Please tell us what went on before dinner Bells," Alice pleaded using her puppy dog face. Damn it I was weak.

"I went up to the music room and Edward was playing the most beautiful song ever and then he started to sing. It was amazing. Then we had a heart to heart where he told me that he had been cheated on and that's why he is a bad boy," I finished as Ali and Rose gasped. "Yeah tell me about it." I added.

"So did you kiss him?" Rose asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"What! No of course not!"

"Oh I just thought you know because of the way you came down the stairs that..."

"No Rose, he had just pulled me up from the piano chair." I tried explaining.

They left it and we went and had something to eat. We watched some TV and before I knew it, it was 4 and we were getting ready for the party.

Alice had told us all about Jasper because he was Emmett's brother and about how she couldn't wait for them to get here.

I smiled at her. It seemed that she really liked him. Maybe there was such thing as love at first sight.

Well if I didn't believe it then, I believed it now as I walked down the stairs and was met by a very handsome Edward in a tux. I nearly drooled.

I saw his eyes take in my midnight blue figure hugging dress that I was wearing and couldn't help the smile that creeped onto my face. He was checking me out.

I walked over to him and repeated the line he told me only a couple of days ago.

"Didn't my mother tell you it was rude to stare."

"Uh..." He was lost for words. Oh my god.

"Edward hello..." I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Bella," he said huskily into my ear. "Do you not know how devastatingly beautiful you look tonight."

My breathing stopped and my heart was pounding at his words. What was this guy doing to me?

"I could say the same to you," I managed to get out.

I torn my eyes from his face and scanned the room and sure enough found Ali and Rose grinning at us like idiots.

"Do you want to give them something to stare at?" Edward suggested.

Was he going to kiss me? Oh my god. Was I ready for this?

"What did you have in mind?" I asked as I put my arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Look at me Bella," He replied.

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but lust in them. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. _Please kiss me_ I thought.

He leaned down very close to face and I could feel his erratic breathing on my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Awe he was being a gentleman.

I nodded slowly and waited for the best moment of my life. He was so close and just as I leaned in I heard the voice of my father. Great just what I need.

"Bella, Edward." He greeted us.

"Hey dad," I replied irritation evident in my tone of voice.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Well I left my speech in my office and I was wondering if you could run up and get it," he asked.

Great! Just what I needed. But as I thought that another thought popped into to my. Edward and I alone upstairs.

"Sure dad," I replied grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him upstairs with me.

I trailed him along behind me until we got to my dad's office. I pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Bella what are you--"

But I cut him off. "Edward do you know what you just did to me?" I asked him in an agitated tone.

He shook his head so I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart which was beating uncontrollably.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack down there."

"I'm sorry Bella," he said and he looked down.

"I want you to do it again," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me Edward," I asked stepping towards him.

"But Bella...Alice and Rosal--"

But I cut him off again. "I don't want you to think about anybody but me Edward."

Slowly I reached him and wrapped my hands round his neck. "I don't care that I've only known you two days. I don't care that the party's about to begin and my father doesn't have his speech. I care that you are right here and I need you to kiss me. Do you understand?" I asked him.

He nodded before pressing his lips gently to mine. The kiss started off slowly with us just revelling in the fact we were kissing each other and then turned really passionate. His tongue ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gave him willingly. Our tongues danced together fighting for dominance before the need to breathe broke our kiss.

"Wow," I whispered as I placed my forehead onto his.

"Yeah wow," he replied.

I can't believe I just kissed Edward Mason. Oh my fucking god. Bonus: it was incredible.

I have never and I mean never been kissed like that in all my life.

"I..." I started. I wanted to say more. I wanted to say how it was the best kiss of my life and I wanted to do it again but I couldn't find the words to say it.

"I know," he grinned at me before grabbing my dad's speech which I had completely forgotten about and trailing me down the stairs.

I barely noticed that lots more people had arrived and my father was standing at the bottom of the stairs anxious.

"Bella! Finally, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"I said what took you so long?"

What was I supposed to say? I was making out up the stairs with Edward. Yeah right!

"I um...couldn't find it dad," I lied. I was never a smooth liar and I swear I saw him look at me funny before muttering something and taking the speech from Edward.

"Rose and Alice are looking for you two. They want to introduce you to Dr Swan's kids," dad said before strutting off no doubt to find my mom.

"Let's go," I said to Edward who was grinning like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along beside me towards where Alice and Rose where standing beside two people.

Edward leaned further into me and then whispered in my ear, "I'm smiling Isabella because I just had the best kiss of my life with the sexiest woman ever."

I stopped breathing. Did he just say that to me? I felt a slow smile creep up onto my face.

"Well where is she so I can kick her ass for kissing you," I replied.

He just chuckled and dragged me along to Rose and Alice.

"Bella there you are," Rose exclaimed. "Where were you?" She asked, looking Edward up and down. It was then I realised that he had his arm around my waist and I was leaning into him.

"Um..dad forgot his speech so Edward and I went to get it for him."

"Uh huh. And what else did you get up to?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," I said too quickly. But before she was aloud to reciprocate a huge burly guy turned around to face us.

"Rosie aren't you gonna introduce me?" He asked.

"Since when has anybody other than Ali and I and of course mom and dad been aloud to call you Rosie?" I asked. This time it was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"Eh..Bella, Edward this is Emmett. Emmett, Bella, my sister and um..Edward our...lodger," she explained.

"He is not a lodger Rose," I argued. "Nice to meet you Emmett," I said.

"You too Bella," He said.

They then moved away probably to dance or something. When they moved I noticed Alice standing with a rather handsome guy who I took to be Jasper.

"Bells there you are," Alice said. "This," she said gesturing to Jasper, "Is Jasper." I noticed how her face lit up when she said his name.

"Ah, coffee and trouser guy," I said holding out my name.

"The very one," he replied before taking my hand.

He went to meet Edward who had taken off to get us some drinks. I took it upon myself to ask Alice two very important questions.

"Gentleman?"

"Always," she grinned knowing where I was going with this.

"Acceptance?"

"Of course," she replied. "His dad's a doctor Bella."

It didn't matter what his dad did. If he didn't get acceptance from Carlisle then Alice couldn't date him; exactly my reason for not telling him about Edward.

"Good kisser?" Alice asked.

I looked at her and nearly stopped breathing. "What?" I choked out.

"Oh come on Bella I seen you go into dad's office with Edward and I doubt you were discussing today's weather were you?"

"No," I admitted and couldn't help the grin that came over my face.

"So rating please," Alice asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"10," I admitted and her mouth hung open.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Jeez Bella, Paul was only a 7."

"I know," I smiled.

Edward came back then with our drinks and Alice went off to find Jasper.

"So what were you girls talking about?" He asked me.

"Oh, you know just how far along you are on the rating," I smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yep," I replied not giving anything away.

"And what did you tell her?"

"You first," I teased.

"You soared way off the charts Bella," he whispered into my ear and I choked on my drink.

"I was going to settle for 10 but ok," I said taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I grinned at him before pulling him into me and whispering in his ear, "We're going, dear Edward so that you can earn yourself a 100/100 rating."

**AN. OK SO THERE YOU GO. 4024 words. I know it took me a couple of days but I had to get it just right!**

**Good News: there will be an update on Saturday **

**Bad News: I'm going on holiday on Sunday for 2 weeks and unfortunately there won't be an update until I'm back :( **

**Please Review!**

**Love A xo **


	5. The Hospital Treatment

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**AN. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR TWO WEEKS. I'M GOING ON MY HOLIDAYS AND I'M NOT BRINGING MY LAPTOP SO NO UPDATE. SORRY. BUT I WILL BE JOTTING DOWN IDEAS SO THERE'LL BE PLENTY OF UPDATES WHEN I COME BACK.**

Chapter 5- The Hospital Treatment

The last week had been amazing. Although Edward and I weren't officially together we were kind of getting to know one another better. We had spent most of our time in the music room or at the mall. It was really good getting to know all the things I never thought he liked like classical music and PB&J sandwiches. I was finding myself falling more and more in love with him every day. My parents are completely oblivious to the fact but Alice and Rose are forever going on about it. Since the party they have both arranged a date with Emmett and Jasper and have not stopped talking about it.

Today was Saturday, a week before we had to go back to school. Edward and I were going to the hospital to help in the children's ward and Alice and Rose were spending all day getting ready for their dates.

"Awe come on Bella please," Edward asked for about the millionth time this morning.

We were in the kitchen eating pancakes courtesy of my mother.

"Not a chance."

"I promise I won't crash it. I'm a pretty good driver," He pleaded.

"Bella dear, you should trust Edward," my mother added.

"I do just not with my favourite possession," I replied.

"Pretty please?"

"I'll make you a deal," I started with a smirk. The timing was perfect as my mother had just gone to answer the door.

"Yes?" he asked smirking back.

"If you kiss me, you can drive it to the hospital."

"Deal," he said before getting up. And just as he was leaning in, my mother came back into the kitchen with a huge bunch of flowers.

I groaned and Edward chuckled while mouthing 'later' behind my mother's back.

"Aren't they just beautiful," my mother gushed.

"Hmmm," I replied.

"They're for you Bella," she said.

My head shot up just as Edward went all stiff beside me. That was weird.

"Who're they from?" I asked.

"They're from Paul, here's the card."

And sure enough in Paul's crappy writing it said:

Bells,

I'm sorry. Let's talk.

Paul x

Ugh. I hate this guy. I ripped the card up and put it into the bed before storming off towards the garages.

"I can't believe the nerve of him," I ranted to Edward as he stood beside me helpless. "I mean what a jerk. After all he's done to me he expects me to TALK! To talk!" I was fuming.

How dare he? I was finally over him and now...ugh!

"Bella he's a jerk! Please don't go back to him," Edward said in a quiet voice.

I looked over at him to see him covering his face and my heart broke.

I walked over to him and lifter his chin up so I could see his face. "I am never getting back with that loser," I said confidently and I meant every word I said.

"Good because I..." Edward started.

But I cut him off by taking his face in my hands and crashing my lips to his. "I know." I said breathlessly after we pulled apart. "But you don't need to say anything now. I'm happy just being us. Edward and Bella. We don't need to be Edward a_nd _Bella just yet. You know?" I said.

"Yeah I know. But now...." he said. And then he snatched my keys and jumped into the driver's seat.

*****

We arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later thanks to Edward's crazy driving.

"It drives wonderfully," he said as we were walking into the hospital.

"I know," I grinned.

We made our way to the children's ward and immediately my heart broke as saw all the faces of the sick children look up expectantly as Edward and I made our way through the ward to the nurse's station.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Ah yes. Mr Mason and Miss Cullen. Welcome to the children's ward. I am Dr Devlin and I am the main nurse on this ward today.

"Hello Dr Devlin. I'm Bella and this is Edward," I said gesturing to each of us respectively.

"Ok well today you'll be helping me through the morning rounds with the children. All of the children are different here and are on different medications. There is also a lot of different ways to give the medication as they are all different. Some will just take it and others are a bit difficult as you will see. After this you can down for lunch and then speak to some of the children after."

"Ok," I said. I was excited.

I wanted to be a paediatrician. I loved little children so this was the best place for me.

Throughout the morning Edward and I followed Dr Devlin as she prescribed the daily medications to the children. She was right; some children just took it and others needed a bit of persuading. One girl even went as far as to say she wouldn't take it unless Edward held her hand which I thought was incredibly sweet. He did of course and kissed her cheek when she was done, telling her how good she was. She giggled the whole way through it and never even complained about the medicine. It was lunch time now and Edward and I were making our way down to the cafeteria when a shrieking laugh made me halt in my steps.

"Well well well, look who it is Dr Cullen and- my who is this?"

I turned slowly in my step to see none other than Jessica Stanley staring back at me.

"Hello I'm Edward Mason, and you are?" Edward asked politely.

"Jessica Stanley," she purred.

He looked taken aback and looked over at me for confirmation. I nodded my head and his expression changed to one of anger and fear. Ha! He was scared of Jessica. I'll look after him.

I slid my arm around his waist and Jessica gasped.

"My my what would Paul say?" Jessica sneered.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" I retorted.

"What?"

"I said...why don't you ask him? You're the one he's been screwing for three months."

"What?"She shrieked.

"Oh yeah, I know everything. And let me tell you this Jessica. You're welcome to him and don't even think of trying to get your claws into Edward because if you do, I'll tell the whole school what a slut you are."

"We'll see about that?" she sneered. "I got Paul didn't I. Who's to say I won't get dear Edward here as well."

"Because dear Jessica, why would he want you when he's got me," I replied simply and then I kissed him on the cheek.

She huffed and then stormed off the way she had come.

I sighed before hiding my face in Edward's chest.

"If it's any consolation I'm very proud of you and a little bit turned on by your possessiveness over me," he whispered in my ear.

I gasped and slapped his arm. "Edward Mason, we are in a hospital." But I giggled anyway.

"So...come on," he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a supply closet.

Once inside, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. He was kissing me everywhere: my forehead, my cheeks, my neck everywhere but my lips.

"Come on..." I whined. He had me stuck between him and the door.

"What is it you want Bella?" he asked seductively.

"You...I want you," I gasped.

The need I felt inside of me was taking over me. All I could think of was him. Then he started kissing me passionately. Before I could stop myself my hands left my side and wound themselves in his hair while his hands were rubbing circles on my waist driving me crazy.

The need for air over took both of us. I placed my forehead against his and sighed contently.

"I will never get used to that," I giggled.

"Me either. You are an amazing kisser Bella," he admitted staring deep into my eyes. They held nothing but the truth.

"You...Edward Anthony Mason are driving me insane. But however much it pains me to say this I do not want to lose my virginity in a supple closet of the hospital my father works in," immediately I started blushing. I couldn't believe I just told him I was a virgin. How stupid and idiotic was that.

"I don't fancy it either."

"What-did I just hear you right?" I double checked.

"Yes Bella...I am a virgin however much you don't want to believe it," he admitted looking away.

"I just thought well I mean—look at you," I blushed again. Damn blush.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"No you couldn't. I'm just a plain Jane compared to you."

"You don't see yourself very clearly then do you? You Isabella Esme Cullen are the most gorgeous, sexist woman I have ever met. I was immediately attracted to you when you first came in the door 9 days ago."

"Wow. Has it really only been 9 days?"

"Yeah hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yeah I think it feels like—well you know..." what was I supposed to say. Feels like I've known you my whole life. I feel like my heart will burst out of my chest every time you kiss me. Yeah right!

"Really every time?" he asked.

Oh my god. I just said that out loud.

"I—um..."

"It's ok. I know how you feel?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah of course. You don't see the effect you have on me do you?"

"I guess not."

"I am completely attracted to you Bella. That's why I was the way I was when you got them flowers from that—that..."

"Hey hey, look at me. Calm down. I don't like him anymore. I like someone else."

"Oh really? Tell me about him." He smirked.

"Well...he's really tall...gorgeous, green eyes, sexy tousled bronze hair, a smile that-"

But he cut me off by attacking my lips with his once more.

We spent the remainder of our break kissing in the closet and it was amazing. After our-um-little detour we went quickly to the cafeteria to grab a couple of cereal bars as we didn't have time to eat anything else. We made our way back up to the ward and started going around the little children just talking to them. We got to the end of the row where the little girl who had wanted Edward to hold her hand was and she immediately smiled upon his return.

"You're back," she grinned.

"Of course." Edward smiled. He was great with children.

"So I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked as I went up to the other side of her bed.

She had broken her leg when she fell of the swing set in her back garden.

"I'm Stacey. What's your name?" she asked pointing to Edward.

"Edward but you can call me Eddie if you like," he grinned back.

"Eddie!" she squealed in delight.

"Are going out with Bella Eddie?" Stacey asked.

My breath caught in my throat. What was happening between Edward and I. We weren't going out because he hadn't asked. We were kind of friends with benefits in a way. As much as I hated it, I would take what I got of Edward. But what were you supposed to say to a five year little girl.

"Um—," I started. I didn't want to disappoint her but I knew I had done when her face fell.

"Yeah I am," Edward said as he smiled up at me.

What!

"Yay!" Stacey squealed clapping her hands together.

"You're really cute together. You'll be together forever," she said.

Yeah! I hope so I thought.

**AN. OK SO THERE YOU GO. DO YOU WANT ME TO POST ROSE'S AND ALICE'S DATES AS A CHAPTER OR DO YOU JUST WANT THEM TO TELL BELLA ABOUT IT? LET ME KNOW AND I'LL GET WORKING ON IT FOR WHEN I COME BACK.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD TWO WEEKS. **

**LOVE A XO**

**NEXT UPDATE: 17****TH**** AUGUST 2009**


	6. You Never Talk About Me?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN. SOOO, I'M BACK DID U MISS ME LOL? I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT BY ONLY ONE DAY !**

**I HAVE A LITTLE CONFESSION TO MAKE! I DIDN'T WRITE MY WHOLE HOLIDAY, MORE LIKE THE LAST THREE DAYS...BUT I STILL HAVE AN UPDATE FOR YOU!**

**I ALSO WANT TO APOLISGE FOR THE MISTAKE I MADE LAST CHAPTER. I SAID GYNAECOLOGIST INSTEAD OF PAEDIATRICIAN. I HAVE SINCE CORRECTED IT.**

**SO ENJOY,**

**LOVE A XO**

Chapter 6- 'You Never Talk About Me?'

I loved working at the hospital with Edward. We had become regulars on the children's ward and I loved it. We had met two other of little Stacey's friends in the past week: Josh and Katie. Josh was 7 and had leukaemia. It broke my heat to see him wheeled away every two days to sit through three hours of chemotherapy and then to come back not as his normal self. Many of the children on the ward were really confused about his sudden personality change and where he always went off to. Edward and I had since told them that he went off on his own secret missions and was always really tired after catching the bad guys. It was awful.

Katie was 6 and she had been in a car accident with her parents. Her parents were ok because the car had hit the back of their car where Katie was sitting. She had her seatbelt on but because of the impact of the other car she suffered severe whiplash and a broken arm. She tries to forget all about it but when Edward and I were doing the night shift on Wednesday night I heard her screaming. I ran over to see if she was ok and she was sobbing into her pillow. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she had had a bad dream. When I asked her parents they told me that ever since the accident she had been having nightmares about it. I consoled her on Wednesday night and held her tight telling her it would be ok. I felt awful.

Today was Friday and Alice, Rose, Edward and I were going to the mall to get new clothes for school which started in only three days. Alice and Rose have been driving me insane ever since they came home from their dates. On Saturday night when I had come home from the hospital it was around 9 o' clock and I was so tired that I just changed and got right into bed only to be woken up by an ecstatic Rose and Alice around midnight.

_Flashback_

"_Get up Bella," Alice screamed at me._

"_No go away," I groaned._

"_But Bellsy you need to hear about our dates."Alice insisted jumping up and down on my bed. _

_I hope Edward is enjoying sleeping because I was so gonna wake him up after this. I thought._

"_Ok jeez Alice stop bouncing on my bed."_

"_I'll go first," Rose said. I nodded my sleepy head in acknowledgment and she continued. "Emmett came over around 7:30 to pick me up and he had flowers for me and flowers for mom," I awed before she continued. "Dad came down just as we were about to leave and asked Emmett the ultimate question," she rolled her eyes._

_The ultimate question was "What do you want to study in college?" which really meant, "If you marry my daughter how do expect to provide for her?" it was stupid and idiotic, but if it made dad feel better then we just went along with it. If he approves of the answer he just nods his head and if he doesn't he gives us one of those 'dad' stares and then stomps back up to his office._

"_And?" I urged her on._

"_Emmett said he wanted to study mechanics just like me," Rose beamed._

_From no age, Rose has always been interested in cars. It is her dream to become a mechanic of her own shop and I think she could do it. A lot of girls at school teased her about it saying how it was a guy's job and blah blah blah. But when the guys heard about it they surrounded her for weeks even guys with girlfriends were asking her to 'take a look at their car'. _

"_Bella are you listening?" Rose asked me waving her hand in front of my face._

"_Sorry what was that last part?"_

"_Dad nodded his head," she beamed._

"_That's great Rosie." I congratulated her._

"_Where did he take you?" Alice asked._

"_He took me to Port Angeles for dinner. It was a beautiful restaurant and in true date form we fought over the bill until he insisted he paid and then I let it go. He walked me to the door and told me he had a really great time. Of course I said I did too and then we exchanged numbers and he kissed me on the cheek," she finished._

"_Awe Rose that's great," I said._

"_My turn," Alice chimed. "Jasper came earlier around 6 and dad was just coming home from work," her expression turned sour and I knew why._

_Our father's mood always went two ways when he came home from work; the 'ecstatic beaming smiles' way or the 'don't bother me for the rest of the night' way. It depends on the type of day he's had at the hospital. He happy and beaming if he's saved lives and he's sad and depressed if he's lost lives. _

"_And?" I prompted_

"_He was in his ecstatic beaming smiles way which made it a whole lot easier for Jasper when the question came. Jasper said he wanted to study history particularly war times to become a history teacher and dad immediately nodded his head. Jasper took me to Seattle to watch a movie which I was allowed to pick of course. I picked The Proposal because it was supposed to be funny and romantic which it was. About half way through Jasper put his arm around me and I snuggled into the crook of his neck. It was so perfect. Then after he drove me home and asked for my number and I gave it to him and then he kissed my hand and said 'Goodnight mam.'"_

"_Awe that's great too Ali," I smiled. _

"_I know now we'll let you get some sleep." And with that they left my room but unfortunately I wasn't tired anymore so I crept across the hall towards Edward's room and slid in as quietly as I could. _

_He was there asleep looking as perfect as ever he looked so peaceful. The steady rise and fall of his chest was oddly comforting to me. I crept over to the side of the bed and watched him a little while longer. I was about to leave when he rolled over and opened his eyes. _

_Oh no I'm in so much trouble I thought._

"_Bella?" he said groggily._

"_Yeah um..." I said. Stupid Bella why did I even come in here._

"_Come here," he said motioning for me to come forward._

_I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. That was when I realised that he didn't have a shirt on and my heart literally stopped beating for at least two seconds. He was so god damn perfect._

"_What's wrong?" he cooed into my ear._

_Nothing anymore I thought._

"_I couldn't sleep," I half admitted._

"_Well do you want to sleep here?" he offered._

_WHAT! Beside him. In this bed! _

"_Surrrre," I replied._

_He pulled me into him under the covers and I immediately relaxed. I turned my face into his chest and he automatically put his arms around me. I could get used to this, I thought as I drifted off into a deep slumber._

_End flashback._

"I don't see why I had to come," Edward complained bringing me back to the present. We were heading for the food court after leaving Rose and Alice in Abercrombie and Fitch. Apparently the school was letting us wear our own gym clothes this year. "I mean Alice knows my sizes she could easily get my clothes for me."

"Edward I told you already, I needed you hear do they would talk about something other than Emmie this and Jazz that," I rolled my eyes.

Edward smirked. "I somebody jealous of Rose and Alice?"

"No of course not. Don't be absurd. Anyway they aren't even going out with them; they've been on one date! And they continue to go on and on and on."

It felt good to moan a little bit although I didn't really know if Edward should have been my first choice. Our relationship was not even a real relationship. But I needed to keep reminding myself that it was me who said we didn't need to be Edward _and _Bella yet. But I was regretting it now. I knew that I was falling in love with him and I was falling hard. And he didn't even realise it.

"So you think that you need to be dating a person to talk and brag about them all the time?"

"No but they talk all the time. It's a little bit annoying."

"So...you never...what I'm trying to say is..."

What is the matter with him? In all my time knowing Edward I have never seen him lost for words ever.

"What Edward, I never what?"

"You never talk about me?"

I felt like a complete idiot. I didn't know that he was affected by all the secrecy.

"Edward I--"

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything," he said.

To hell I was.

"Of course it matters."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the nearest shop available. Ignoring the looks I was getting from the staff, I continued along into the dressing rooms with a completely confused Edward.

"Bella wha—"

"Ssh I'm thinking."

I was I going to start this. Ok here goes nothing.

"You think that I don't want to talk about you?" I demanded but continued before he could answer me. "You don't think that's it's killing me that Rose and Alice can tell me everything about Emmett and Jasper and I can tell them nothing about you. They know we kissed at the party Edward. It kills me everyday that we get closer that I can't parade around with you on my arm. If they found out...don't you realise that this," I gestured between both of us, "has to be kept a secret for you sake as much as mine. I have never kept a secret from my sisters in all my life and now I have to keep the biggest one ever! So don't ever think that I don't want to talk about you. I would absolutely love too," I finished.

I was in his face now, pointing and glaring at him.

Then suddenly he was kissing me; a mad passionate kiss that knocked the breath out of me. My hair found their favourite spot in his hair and I pulled him closer to me. I loved kissing Edward. It was my favourite thing to do.

"Bella?" Someone called out in the shop. Alice shit!

"Oh god," I breathed. "You stay here and I'll distract them," I said before kissing him quickly and backing out of the dressing room. I received a very disgusted look from an old lady who apparently was in the dressing room next to ours. But that didn't matter now.

Rose and Alice were at the other side of the store with their backs to me so I quickly grabbed a shirt off the rail and creeped up to them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Why are you in here Bella?" Rose demanded to know at the same time Alice said, "Nice shirt Bella."

"I was um...trying on this shirt."

"Where's Edward? I thought you two were going for lunch.

Crap. "He's..."

"Right here," Edward said coming up behind me.

I sighed in relief.

"What happened to your hair?"

What was she talking about? I turned around and gasped. Edward's hair was unusually messy almost as if someone had run their hands through it.

"Well see...I was looking around in the men's section when I saw a really nice shirt but they didn't have my size so I literally was pulling my hair out," to prove his point Edward took a huge clump of hair and gave it a nice tug.

I almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded but Alice and Rose seemed to buy it.

"Phew, that was close," I said to a smug Edward.

I ended up buying the shirt and then we went and actually ate lunch. After a few more hours of shopping we were heading to my car when we ran into none other than Jessica Stanley herself; again. You hear her before you see her with that squeaky high pitched laugh. To make things worse Angela and Tanya were also there; sluts number two and three.

"Ohh look girls, it's the three that can't hold on a guy," Jessica sneered.

"You're gonna get it!" Rose shouted.

Jess immediately changed her posture and looked more terrified. I would be too rose can be quite scary when she wants to be. Even though she's not a fighter the look that she gives is enough for anyone to back off.

"Rose calm down," I reasoned. I could see she was fuming and clearly so could Jessica because she was putting her hands up in a sign of peace.

"No Bella she needs to have a taste of her own medicine," she snarled.

"Bella do something," Alice whispered.

Um....and then it came to me. Something Rose blabbered on about.

_He always calms me down in bad situations._

I slipped her phone out of her pocket and scanned down the contacts until I found E.

It rang for only two beeps.

"_Rosie,"_ he exclaimed.

"Sorry it's Bella Emmett."

"_What's wrong? Where Rose?"_

"We're at the mall. She's um...a bit angry."

"_Well I'm here too. Where are you?"_

"In the parking lot."

"_I'll be right there."_

I hung up and watched as Rose started towards Jessica.

"Hey now Rose. There's no need for violence," Jessica pleaded.

"You bitch," Rose sniped back. "How dare you speak to my sisters that way? Don't think I haven't heard about the hospital either."

"What's going on?" Someone shouted from behind. It was Emmett.

Rose whipped around and immediately relaxed upon seeing Emmett.

"Emmett," she sighed.

I heard someone laugh and turned around to see Angela sniggering.

"What's so funny slut?" I growled at her.

Angela stopped laughing when she saw my expression. Nobody messes with the Cullen sisters.

Her attention was no longer on me; it was on Edward.

"Who's this?" she asked avoiding my question.

"None of you business," I snarled back.

"Ohh touchy. Jess?"

"That's Edward."

"Well hello, I'm Angela," she cooed ignoring the growling that was coming from inside me.

Edward didn't look nearly half as scared as he did meeting Jessica when he replied "So?"

"So why don't you hang out with me instead of these losers?"

"The only losers around here are you three," he retorted.

"Got it bitch? Let me make it perfectly clear for you. Touch him or ever speak to him again and I WILL break your face. Now go on shoo."

"Hmph," Angela huffed before walking away with Jess and Tanya whom had said nothing the whole time.

"Jeez Bella protective much?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I just didn't want Edward to have to deal with them," I replied shrugging.

"Surre," she said.

Hmm, I wonder if anybody noticed how green I was.

**AN. THERE YOU HAVE IT MY LOVELY READERS. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR GONNA FEEL ABOUT ANGELA BEING A SLUT BUT IT'S MY STORY LOL. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS :(**

**LOVE YOU LOADS AND LOADS AND LOADS (THOUGH DEFO NOT AS MUCH AS EDWARD SORRY)**

**XO**


	7. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN. Soooo sorry this is really late. School caught up with me. Dammit where did the summer go? :(

Anyway here you go...I promise a sooner update for chapter 8 and this one is really long....

Chapter 7- "Will You Be My Girlfriend?"

Waking up on Saturday I felt like this was my last free day before school started. Sunday was going to be a preparation day and then the weekends after that are just like a couple of hours free. This was the end of summer and I felt awful. I admit that I was really excited to be starting back at school; I had missed the playful banter and the hilarious lunches. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing the sluts of the school, attempting to throw themselves at Edward every chance they got. I mean I know he isn't my boyfriend but still, when you have hot make out sessions with a guy it kinda suggests that something is going on.

After yesterday there was no doubt in my mind that Jessica, Tanya and Angela scurried away to tell everyone about hot bad boy Edward who was staying with the Cullen's. Of course everyone would already know about him and Emmett and Jasper. Three new hot guys joining school wouldn't go unnoticed by the students or even the staff.

I leaned over and checked my phone to see that it was 10. I huffed and rose out of bed and putting my favourite house coat on I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where the smell of blueberry pancakes was coming from. Walking into the kitchen my breath caught. There stood Edward at the stove with my mom's apron on cooking freshly made pancakes. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him startling him.

"Oh Bella!" he exclaimed looking down at me.

"Good morning. What are you cooking?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Blueberry pancakes," he grinned.

"Smells good."

Walking over and sitting at the breakfast bar I picked up the morning newspaper and scanned the headlines to see if there was anything interesting going on in the world.

Just as I got to the Arts section a plate and a glass were sat down in front of me.

I looked up to see Edward there looking down at my pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice with a smug grin on his face.

"I made you breakfast," he stated.

The abruptness of his words just hit me. I didn't really know what to say. When mom had talked about Edward and even Edward himself, they had both said that his mom thought going away would be good for him because he was such a bad boy. Always doing things he shouldn't be doing, getting expelled from school and generally misbehaving a lot. And here he stood in front of me, the most considerate, kind man I had ever known apart from my dad.

I smiled up at him and leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn't passionate or fiery like normal, it was sweet and almost dare I say it loving.

"You did and thank you. It looks great," I replied.

He smiled at me and we continued eating our breakfast in a comfortable silence. It was just us because dad was working, mom was shopping and Alice and Rose were still in bed because they had gone out with Emmett and Jasper last night.

After breakfast I left Edward to go get ready. We were going to work at the hospital today. Today was going to be a sad day. Little Stacey was getting out today. I had grown to love this little girl and it was clear from the smiles and laughs that she enjoyed being with Edward and me.

I chose a simple red dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a couple of pleats in the front. I paired it with a chunky necklace and bracelet and my Christian Louboutin black 5 inch heels. I grabbed my D&G sunglasses and my coat and I was ready to go.

I ran over to my bathroom and grabbed a couple of aspirin and took them to Alice's room. Surprise surprise both Rose and Alice were in there sprawled over her king size bed with night caps covering their eyes.

"Knock knock," I said walking towards the bed.

"Ugh I feel that someone hit me repeatedly on the head," Rose moaned.

"Too much to drink girls," I said.

Both their heads shot up and gave me glares before moving to appraise my outfit.

"Ooh love the shoes Bells," Alice complimented me.

"Yeah I love those aspirin better," Rose said holding her hands out for the aspirin.

I laughed but handed them over before leaving them to ride out their hangovers.

They better be alright for tonight. We were going to a new nightclub in town called Sky. It was the first one in Forks and also its opening night. Luckily one of Emmett's friends from Seattle was the doorman and had put us six on the list.

I was busy thinking about tonight while I walked back up the stairs. I had left my bag up there because I had to bring the aspirin to the girls.

"Man I know would you just listen to me," I heard someone say.

I looked around and discovered that the sound was coming from Edward's room. I thought he was downstairs already. I was about to open his door and tell him we were gonna be late until he spoke again.

"I told you I don't do that shit anymore. I'm in Forks now, away from all that." There was a pause and then he continued. "Go to someone else man, I don't have any and will never have any anymore."

Without thinking I stormed into his room and starting punching the hell out of him.

"Bella what the hell?" he shouted as he grabbed my hands and held them out away from myself.

"DRUGS!" I screamed all over the place.

"What!"

"You're a...a...a drug dealer," I screamed at him.

"No—what the—I mean...NO!" he screamed back at me.

I knew nobody could hear us because we were on the top floor and no doubt Rose and Alice were conked out.

"Well what was all that 'I don't do that shit' about?" I asked lowering my voice a bit.

I didn't want to believe that Edward could be a drug dealer. I mean, they were sleazy guys who were low lives. I knew that Edward wasn't like that.

"Bella you don't understand—"

"Well then explain!" I demanded.

"Look remember when I said I got expelled from school?" I nodded. "I used to—what I'm trying to say is—Jesus this so hard. Look I usedtohavethetestanswerstoeverytestweeverdid."

He spat the rest out in a rush of words. But I understood completely. He was a cheater. He cheated in every test he did in school. I know that we have a couple of cheaters in our school but I've never ever approached any of them.

"You were a cheater?" I asked to clarify it.

He nodded his head. "Look I didn't have any money and one day Mr Farner had just left the answers sitting in plain view. I lifted them and discovered that there were a lot of people willing to pay to even get a quick glance at them. It had been the stupidest thing I've did and I will regret it forever."

I tried to comprehend what he was telling me. I mean, it wasn't really a big deal. Lots of people did it and it's not like he killed a guy. He also didn't lie to me about it. I had never asked what he had done to get him expelled so he simply withheld the information. It was just knowing that he cheated. He was so smart at the hospital and even just at home and I had thought that it was really down to his smart brain. But it wasn't he had cheated and gotten his grades by doing so.

"So you cheated in all your tests just to get A's?" I accused.

"What? No," he said.

"What do you mean no?" I was so confused right now.

"I have never cheated in a test. I gave the answers to stupid asses who couldn't be bothered to study. It was only ever about money. I promise."

"Oh well that's ok, I guess."

We walked down the stairs together and hopped into the car to go to the hospital.

**Rose's POV**

I felt like my head had been repeatedly banged into a wall. I don't know why I did it to myself. Last night was pretty amazing.

_Flashback_

_I was pacing in the living room waiting on Emmett coming to pick me up for our date. Alice and Jasper were already gone. _

_The reason for my pacing: Emmett still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. I knew that Jasper was going to ask Alice tonight because he had told me just before they left._

_I knew I had only known Emmett like a week but we had been on 3 dates already and I was ready for him to ask me. I knew that he was different from Matt as soon as I had met him in Victoria's Secret that day. Number one: he was there with his mum. That in itself made him the bravest man ever. _

_Of course there was the fact that he could calm me down with just a look at me. I, Rosalie Cullen have always been an independent woman and now suddenly along come this Greek god of the entire universe to rumble my world. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts by the front door. I walked slowly over to it and swung it open to see Emmett Swan standing there in all his glory. I really just wanted to ravage him. But we hadn't even kissed yet. Sure he had kissed my cheek but I really wanted him to kiss me properly. _

"_Hey," I sighed. _

_I only realised now that he was totally checking me out. His eyes roamed over my tight fitting red dress and down my long slender legs to a gorgeous pair of Jimmy Choo Patent black stilettos. _

"_Hey Rosie," he cooed as I cleared my throat. "You look---I mean...you're hot," he blurted out._

_I threw my head back and laughed a throaty laugh. _

"_Thank you- you also look smokin' tonight," I said._

_I took this opportunity to let my eyes greedily run over his black button down shirt. His had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which gave me a great view of his impeccable arms. My eyes travelled down his shirt to his black slacks. I wondered what he would look like without them on. _

_STOP! Rose stop! I scolded myself. I can't believe I was undressing him with my eyes. _

_He laughed then and offered me his arm which I took willingly. _

_All through dinner we laughed and joked about random things. I had to admit that I had never had so much fun with a guy ever. After dinner we drove to my house in silence and I was really anxious about what was going to happen now. _

_He parked in the driveway and came around to open my door. We walked silently to the front door and in a very cliché move I pretended to fumble with my keys wanting him to know it was ok to kiss me._

"_Rose," he said._

_I looked up at him through my lashes and my breath caught. Was he going to do it?_

"_Rose I um...I really like you," he whispered._

"_I really like you too Em," I replied to encourage him._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_My heart stopped. I smiled widely and nodded my head. _

_He grinned back before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him._

_I gasped and giggled but stopped abruptly when I noticed how close our faces were. OMG! I was going to kiss him. _

_He leaned in and I followed suit. _

_I know how silly it is but when we kissed I felt fireworks. My heart rate was going at twice the speed and was beating furiously in my chest. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him to me. My desire to want him had just increased by about oh I don't know—a million!_

_He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine._

"_I need to go now or I'm afraid I'll take you right here," he whispered._

_OMG! He kissed me slowly before turning and walking toward his car._

"_Goodnight Rosie," he said._

"_Goodnight Em," I replied before running and collapsing on Alice's bed. _

_End Flashback_

I brought my fingers to my lips and smiled. It had been one truly amazing night.

**Alice's POV**__

I peeked out from under the covers to see Rose touching her lips and smiling. I knew what she was thinking about alright.

I giggled remembering my date with Jazz last night.

_Flashback_

_Jazz came and picked me up complementing me on my outfit and kissing my cheek._

_I waved goodbye to Rose and took Jasper's hand. I had no idea where we were going._

"_Pretty please tell me," I whined once we were in the car._

"_No way Ali," he snickered. _

_I decided to humour him and waited patiently. Well, as patiently as I could._

_My eyes lit up as soon as I saw where we came to a stop._

"_A funfair!" I shrieked._

"_Yes it's only here for tonight," Jazz smiled._

_I grabbed his hand and ran with him towards the entrance. We had only met a week ago and he knew me so well already_

_Once inside, I didn't know where to go first. _

_We went on a couple of rides and then played a couple of games. Jasper, of course, won me a big teddy bear. We walked hand in hand through the fun fair until I noticed a huge ferris wheel._

_I ran over to it and jumped up and down excitedly. _

_We gave the guy our tickets and jumped into a booth. _

_Once we were at the top, the wheel stopped and Jasper turned towards me._

"_Alice Cullen, you are truly one of the most amazing girls I have ever met," Jasper said. _

_My eyes were glistening with tears. I smiled at up at him._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes!" I squealed before attacking him with my lips. We made out for the rest of the ride and then in true OC style Jazz told the guy to go round again while I giggled. (AN. Sorry to interrupt this lovely flashback but if you haven't seen the O.C check out the Ferris wheel clip here .com/watch?v=a7ji8LVuiKY. Ok on with the flashback...)_

_The rest of the night was truly amazing._

End flashback

Oh how I loved that night.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward and I got to hospital I was already in a sour mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked as we got into the elevator to go to the children's ward.

"Stacey's leaving today," I sighed.

"I know," he said glumly.

When we reached the ward I immediately walked into the nurse's office to put my jacket on and then we made our way into the ward.

There was a party in full swing. The theme was princesses and princes. I saw Stacey running around laughing and joking. As soon as she saw Edward and me she ran over. Edward opened his arms and she willingly jumped into them.

"Wow look at you. You're defiantly a princess," Edward cooed at her.

She giggled and I just looked on in amazement. He really had a way with children.

"I don't wanna go home," Stacey said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I won't be able to see you guys anymore," she sniffed.

"Awe don't worry we'll visit you," I assured her.

"Really?" her whole face lit up.

"Yes of course. Edward loves to dress up," I smirked.

Edward's mouth dropped out and I just grinned at him.

"Really? Oh goodie," Stacey said bouncing up and down in Edward's arms.

He dropped her down and she ran over to her other friends shouting about how her friend Edward was going to play dress up with her.

Edward turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. As I gasped he pulled me to him.

Leaning down so he was beside my ear he whispered, "You're going to pay for that Cullen." And then he slowly bit my earlobe.

I moaned and he just stepped away snickering.

"Jerk," I huffed.

"Thank you," he grinned proudly.

The rest of the day was great. After promising Stacey a hundred times that we would visit she left the hospital happily with her parents. Edward was still pretending to be mad at me for the whole 'Edward dresses up' thing. He hadn't looked my way after his cheeky earlobe graze.

On the way home from the hospital I turned around and looked at Edward. He was driving. This had become a regular thing; I would drive to the hospital and he would drive back.

"Edward," I whined. I was getting really frustrated with him now.

He just continued looking ahead as if I hadn't called his name.

Ok, time to try a different Bella. Hmmm, how about...

"Edward," I purred while moving closer to him.

I smiled smugly as I saw his hands grip the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

"Please don't be mad baby," I said in the same seductive tone.

I tested the waters by putting my hand on his leg and rubbing up and down painfully slow. He gritted his teeth.

"Please forgive me," I pleaded.

"GAH! Ok Bella you're forgiven," he exclaimed.

I grinned at him before moving so I was sitting more comfortably in my seat.

I loved sexy Bella. And apparently so did Edward.

When we pulled into the garage, Rose's Ferrari was gone. I bet she was away shopping with Alice for an outfit tonight. I already knew what I was going to wear. Earlier on in the week I had went to the mall and had seen the most beautiful figure hugging off the shoulder midnight blue dress. So I got it and then bought a new pair of black manolos to go with it. When I went in to get my shoes, I stopped the most beautiful black flower necklace with a matching ring. So I bought them as well and then went and got a blue manicure.

"Bella?" Edward called pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked dazed.

"Were you planning on getting out of the car or were you just gonna stay here the whole night," he teased.

"Whole night? What time is it?"

"Just after half 4, why?"

"Half 4?" I shrieked. "I need to get ready for tonight. I only have 3 hours!"

"Calm down Bella," Edward said.

I bolted out of the car and up into to my room. After starting the shower, I grabbed my phone to text Ali and Rose to see were they were.

**Where r u guys? Ly B**

Just as I was about to step into the shower my phone bleeped. I ran into my room to check it before jumping in the shower. The text had read:

**Jst gettin Mani's n Pedi's, we'll b hme in 20. X ly2 **

I got out of the shower and dried myself before putting on my bathrobe and going out into my room to get ready.

I shrieked in horror as I walked out of my bathroom to find Rose and Alice gawking at my dress.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Just admiring you're dress Bells, where did you get this fabulous creation," Rose asked.

"You know that store, Jenny's?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "Now you know the really tiny boutique beside it called Frost. There," I said.

I had nearly walked past Frost. It was situated right in between Jenny's and Fossil. It was so small, that when I went in it was empty.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," Alice gushed.

"I know," I smiled. "Check out the shoes," I added nodding towards my bed.

Rose squealed with delight when she saw my 6-inch black bow patent manolos.

"OMG?! They're awesome Bella!" She said.

I giggled and ran into my closet to put on my mid-night blue lingerie I had purchased.

I stopped mid-stride on my way back into my room when I noticed someone else's back looking at my dress. That back with its toned muscles I would know anywhere. I gasped and then realised that I was only in my underwear.

Edward turned around and his smiling face turned into one of complete lust and adoration. I smiled secretly before realising that I WAS IN MY UNDERWEAR!

"Uhhhh...." Edward stammered.

Rose and Alice were giggling together behind him while I stood frozen in shock.

"I uh...." I couldn't help but notice every time his eyes looked up at my face they only stayed there for a second or two before roaming over my body again. My body was perfectly toned in every place. I, of course, had to work hard to get it that way but I had worked my ass off to achieve my perfectly toned abs with just a hint of a six-pack, and noticeably toned thighs and legs. I had deliberately stopped exercising when Rose noticed I was starting to lose my curves. Everybody knows a man prefers a woman with a curvy body.

"I mean...I just came here to uh...I'll see you in half an hour," he blurted out before turning and nearly tripping over Rose and Alice who were lying on the floor holding their sides.

After he left I flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

"Guys...," I whined.

"Awe come on Bella, it was funny," Rose pleaded.

"It was not," I grumbled.

"Just think Bella, when he's thinking about how hot you look in the dress, he's really thinking about how hot you look _without_ the dress," Alice commented which brought on a whole new round of giggles.

"Right that's it. Get out," I demanded.

They left to get ready and I just sighed and got ready myself. Rose came back in to do my make up for me.

While she was applying the eye liner she started to talk.

"So Bella, there isn't anything between you and Edward is there?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," I said shrugging my shoulders for effect.

"So apart from the kiss you shared at dad's party...nothing?" she prompted.

"Nope, nada, nil, zilch...yada yada yada," I replied.

She smiled at me evilly and I knew that she knew something was going on. However Rose was never one to elaborate on things like Alice, she let you come to her in your own time.

Once we were all finished primping we sauntered down the stairs together and strutted into the family room. Mom and dad were sitting together on the sofa watching some stupid documentary but they were not who held my attention. Edward was standing outside on the patio staring up at the stars. He had on a pair of black slacks that hung dangerously low and a blue shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. I quickly averted my eyes before I started drooling.

I couldn't help but notice how we were matching tonight. He turned around and I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop out when he saw me. At least I wasn't the only one drooling.

"Bella," he sighed coming over to me.

I grinned as I watched him try to contain himself.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight," he purred into my ear. But it was what he said next that made me drop my purse with a gasp of delight. "With or without your clothes on."

Rose and Alice gave me questioning looks as I bent down to pick up my bag. I decided to have some fun for I bent down painfully slowly and heard Edward gasp then hiss behind me.

"Gotcha," I smirked.

Emmett and Jasper came then in Emmett's jeep to pick us up because apparently it was big enough.

I was thrilled that Emmett and Jazz were now Rose and Alice's boyfriends. They were great guys and I smiled to myself as I thought about all the broken hearts we'd have at school on Monday when they heard that the hot new Swan kids were already taken.

Oh yeah, it's gonna be good.

**Ok so there you are my lovely faithful readers. I'm sorry for leaving it there, but it was getting far too long. It's over 4,000 words. I do promise to have the next chapter up soon though. **

**I'm just swamped with coursework at the minute. **

**Love You, **

**A**

**Ps, Please review it's been ages since I got one. :(**


	8. Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN. See I promised a sooner update and here it is!**

**I noticed that more people are giving me alerts/favourites. That's really great but please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. It could just be a 'great' and I would be seriously happy. **

Chapter 8-Sky

I was actually really looking forward to this new club Sky. Emmett was signing profusely to the radio while Rose laughed and sang along in the front seat. Edward and I were sitting in the back with Alice and Jasper who were eerily just staring at each other. Every time I looked at them it was like I was intruding on a private moment.

I noticed that the front seat had gone all quiet and when I looked around Rose was fiddling with the channels trying to find a good song.

Just as she gave up, I heard the familiar tune and smiled to myself. I nudged Alice and we both looked at Rose at the same time. She smiled too before cranking up the sound and getting ready to sing her parts.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, baby is something wrong??  
I say, nothing I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song? and he says

Me and Alice joined in now and sang at the top of our voices.

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

As I sang I noticed that Edward stiffened underneath me. I shrugged and started signing my lines:

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

As Rose and Alice sang along I shut up. The reason: Edward was singing the lines to me.

Our song is the way you laugh  
the first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song

I smiled and turned towards him and sang looking right into his eyes.

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

I finished the song and when it was over we all burst out laughing.

"Man, I love that song," Alice said.

"Me too," I agreed.

We had arrived at the club now and we all clambered out. As promised we were let straight in at the front of the line but not before I got a nice juicy look at Jessica Newton and Angela Weber in the queue. Oh joy! I thought.

When we walked in I looked around in awe. It was gorgeous. The walls were painted a deep pink shade and the tables were long standing ones with white drapes around them. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room where the DJ was bopping it out of him. Off to the left of where we stood was the bar and I nearly dropped my purse for the second time when I seen the waiters. They were all walking around with champagne flutes in their hands and they were shirtless. Every waiter had low rise black slacks on and no shirt and every waiter was well ripped. Their six packs were being swooned at left right and centre.

I giggled as Alice led us to a table in the corner.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered to me once we were sitting down.

"The waiters," I sighed as one came to take our order.

The guys just ordered soft drinks because well...they were being responsible but I wanted to try one of their cocktails.

"What's in the waiter's delight?" I asked the hunky waiter as Alice and Rose were looking through the cocktail list also.

"Well...orange juice, pineapple juice, vodka and a whole lot of malibu," he smiled at me.

"I'll have one," I smiled back.

"Us as well," Rose agreed. "Sounds good."

The waiter took our order just as single ladies came on.

"AHhhh," Us girls screamed before running towards the dance floor.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

I looked over to where out seats were to see the guys nearly hanging over the bars to see us. I smiled at them and then waved my hand the way Beyonce does in the video. I giggled and then turned around to tell Rose and Alice. They noticed too and then we decided to have some fun. We started to grind together and threw our heads back. When the song was over we giggled and took hands before walking over to our table where three very stunned and aroused guys stood.

"Hello," I purred in Edward's ear.

"Y—o...u," he stuttered while pointing at the dance floor.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I looked over to see that Emmett and Jasper were the same. This was too funny. Edward seen me giggling and then his eyes turned dark. Oh no I was in for it. Luckily I was saved by the waiter who came with our drinks. Emmett paid and then we all fell into easy conversation. Once I'd finished my drink Edward took my hand and dragged me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To dance," he smirked.

I smirked back; he was not going to one up me.

We walked into the middle of the floor just as I Gotta Feeling came on. I smiled to myself; I love this song.

Just as Edward turned around I positioned myself right in front of him and started jumping up and down. Edward smiled and put his hands on my waist pulling me to him. I started grinding on his leg and had to remind myself we were in a crowded club. When it was over we were smiling and laughing together.

I smiled again when I heard hungry eyes come on. I loved this song too. The movie Dirty Dancing was one of my all time favourites.

I smiled and put my arms around Edward's neck and he pulled me close. I put my head on his chest and slowly swayed to the music. When the guy started singing Edward bent down low beside my ear and slowly sang the words.

I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

I smiled up at him and stood on my tip toes to press my lips to his. In that moment I didn't care about all the people in the room or the fact that my sisters were standing on the other side of the room or that bitch faces Tanya and Angela were probably plotting my death in a corner. All I cared about was Edward.

He slowly put his head on mine and smiled at me.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"What for?"

"For giving me a chance."

I grinned at him. God I loved this guy.

"Thank you for coming to live in my house," I said.

"My pleasure," he said.

The song switched up but stayed dirty dancing. It was Do you love me.

I threw my head back and laughed as the couples on the floor started dirty dancing. They weren't even doing it right but it was still fun. Edward and I started dancing and I grinned when the rest of gang joined us. When the chorus came on everyone danced in sync.

Watch me now,  
Oh,(work, work).  
Oh, work it all baby,  
(Work, work).  
Well, you're drivin' me crazy,  
(Work, work).  
With a little bit of soul now,  
(Work).

I can mash-potato,  
(I can mash-potato).  
And I can do the twist,  
(I can do the twist).  
Now tell me baby,  
(Tell me baby).  
Do you like it like this?  
(Do you like it like this?)  
Tell me,  
(Tell me),  
Tell me.

We all giggled together as the song ended. We made our way back to our seats; well the guys did as I was dragged off to the bathroom by a certain blonde bombshell and a little pixie.

"Yes?" I asked smugly.

"You and Edward?" Rose asked. "I thought..."

"Look we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet...but we have something special and we're seeing where it goes ok. I really like him so please you guys..." I whined.

"Ok ok," Rose said while Alice was bouncing up and down.

We walked arm in arm back out of the bathroom. As we made our way back to our seats I noticed a flash of red beside Edward. Who the he—

TANYA DENALI!

I half ran over to our table and dragged her by the hair off Edward where she was suggestively rubbing his arm.

"OW! What the hell Cullen!" Tanya shouted over the music.

"What the hell do you think you're doing slut? That's my boyfriends you're rubbing you slutty hands all over!" I shouted before realising my mistake.

I looked over at Edward with wide eyes before he stood and wrapped an arm around my waist. I relaxed instantly and turned back to Tanya.

"What!" she shrieked. "You're going out with her?"

"Yeah he is. And I think I've said it before but stay away from my boyfriend or you'll need more plastic surgery for that nose."

"Ohh she went there," Rose said giving me a high five.

Alice turned and glared at Tanya before she slowly backed away.

Before anything was said I grabbed Edward's arm and took him outside the club. I was leaning up against the wall with Edward in front of me.

"I'm sorry about...you know..." His lips came crashing down on mine then in a lust filled rage. I kissed him back eagerly.

"Do you know that was the single hottest thing ever in there? Oh—wait the second hottest," he stated.

"Wait what?" I asked still dazed from the kiss.

"Bella you defending me was really smokin hot!" he grinned at me.

"But I called you..." I trailed off.

"Yeah I know..." I looked up to see him running his hands through his hair.

Oh no; here it comes. I don't wanna be your boyfriend.

"I know we did this wrong Bella. But I really like you."

"Really?" I grinned at him.

"Duh! Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in the sweetest voice ever.

"Yes!" I squealed before kissing him again.

I opened my mouth and he gently slid his tongue in. I moaned a little as he pushed me further into the wall. We were both panting for breath when he stopped kissing me.

"Wait." I said remembering something. "What is the first hottest thing?"

"Seeing you in your underwear of course," he grinned smugly.

I laughed and then pulled him close to me.

"If you wanted to see me in my underwear all you had to do was ask Mr Mason," I purred before giving him a slow and passionate kiss.

"Jeez Bella you're killing me literally."

"Don't worry it can only get better," I smirked evilly.

Oh yes it can!

**ANThere you have it!**

**They are officially together! I can tell you it so wasn't planned but it seemed like the perfect moment.**

**Pretty please with Edward's on top, review.**

**A xx **


	9. The Five Survival Tips

_Here it is. I know it's like a month late but I'm sorry. I kinda had writer's block. Anyway I got over it by writing a cute one shot that I would be very grateful if you went and read it. It's called 'What a lunch break!' And I love it lol. Please read and review it._

Chapter 9- The Five Survival Tips

Last night was single handily the most amazing night of my life; so far that is. This morning I woke up spread eagled on Roses' floor with Alice tucked under my arm and Rose snoring in my ear. I don't even remember how we got home but I do know that I have a splitting headache.

"Ahh," I sighed while trying to none forcibly wake Alice up.

"What the...ohh," I heard Rose say.

I turned around to see her rolling on the floor clutching her head for dear life. Alice was still sleeping and refused to let go of me so I was trapped. There was a wrap at the door then and instinctively I looked down to make sure I was covered. Sure enough I had PJ's on and Rose and Ali did too.

"Come in," Rose moaned.

"Awe, who has a sore head?" Dad said poking his head through the door.

Dad is totally cool with us drinking because he knows we only do it occasionally and we're not going to turn into alcoholics or something.

"ME!" Rose and I shouted causing Alice to jump up with a loud scream followed by a groan once her headache also head.

"Daddy..." Ali moaned while we all looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"You're the doctor," Rose shrugged.

"Yes but it's your mother who cooks up a mean hangover breakfast."

My eyes lit up with delight at the mention of moms cooking and all three of us were out the door and in the kitchen in record time.

There in my favourite place was my mother cooking up a huge fry including mushrooms and pancakes. God I loved this woman!

I sighed and settled into an empty chair waiting for mom to bring me my breakfast. After breakfast I went up the stairs in need of a good shower. I dragged myself into my room and into my bathroom for a nice hot shower.

After showering and dressing in a pair of sweats and a hoodie I travelled across the hall into the music room feeling the urge to play.

I may be beautiful and get good grades but music was my release. I couldn't live without it. If I didn't want to be a doctor so much I would defiantly be a musician. I let my fingers glide over the keys of my expensive piano. It was my favourite item in the whole house.

The song I started to play was the song I had composed after the 9/11 disaster. One of my dearest friends was on that flight; it was her first ever flight as well. I squeezed my eyes tight and just sang:

**An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

I felt a single tear slid down my cheek as I remembered Abigail and all the other poor victims of that horrible disaster. For some reason I started to hum a new tune and quickly grabbed some paper to write it down. I started softly playing it on the piano and the lyrics just started to come to me.

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

I let the last note hang knowing exactly where the lyrics where coming from. That pig! He had actually made me write a song; and a good one at that. I sighed and shuffled the papers on the piano top. Someone cleared their throat at the door and I spun round in my seat to see Edward standing gaping at me.

"E-edward...what are you...I mean...uh..." What the heck!

"Bella that was...I mean...it was...I'm speechless," he said coming over to me and sitting beside me on the piano bench.

"Well uh...thank?" I asked kinda nervous.

"I never knew you could sing like that Bella. It was simply amazing!" He gushed.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"What was that last one called?" he asked.

"I just wrote it actually. I think I'm gonna call it White Horse," I smiled.

No matter how much I hated Paul, he had made me write a great song.

"It was brilliant."

"Do you wanna hear this one? I only wrote it?" I asked him.

It felt good to actually have someone who shared an interest in music. Of course mom and dad and Alice and Rose were great but I knew they never really wanted to sit around a piano all day.

"Sure," he said nodding his head excitedly.

I took a deep breath and started playing the opening verse:

**All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around**

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no ohhh

You're Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, ohhh

You're not sorry, no no, ohhh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no ohhh

You're not sorry, no no ohhh

That particular song I wrote after Alice had her heart broken the first time. She was describing to me one day how it felt and inspiration suddenly came to me. the chorus was the hardest to get. However one day when Sean was relentlessly calling Alice she shouted down the phone, "You can't call me anymore, I won't pick up" and just like that I had the chorus.

I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"That was awesome Bella," he said bringing me in for a hug.

"Thanks."

I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes and smiled. He smiled back and gently bent his head down to kiss me. I captured his mouth with mine adn sighed. This is the life I thought.

We spent the remainder of Sunday afternoon kissing and playing to each other. It was perfect. After a while we got hungry and went down to the kitchen to make some grilled cheese sandwiches. After our mini dinner I went to find Rose and Alice.

Imagine my surprise when I saw them sitting in the living room with Emmett and Jasper Swan.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I asked plopping myself down on the sofa opposite the one that Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were currently sitting on.

"Oh not much, we're just giving the guys here some tips for their first day tomorrow," Rose said.

"Oh cool. Did you warn them about.."

"Already taken care of," Rose said.

"What about..."

"Done, done and done," Alice finished.

I nodded my head and turned to see Edward staring back and forth between Rose, Alice and me.

"What," I asked.

"How do you guys do that?" he asked bewildered.

"Do what?"

"Know what one another's thinking," he concluded.

I laughed and said, "It's a sister thing."

"Ok anyway," Alice said dragging out the any. "We'll start again seeing as Edward had joined us."

I stood up and so did Rose and Alice.

"Rule Number One," Rose said. "No walking to class without any of us. We're working on getting our schedules changed so at least one of us are in your classes."

"What's wrong with walking to class alone?" Emmett asked.

"The bitch clique will get you. And I mean it," Rose warned.

I laughed when Jasper and Emmett visibly shuttered together. Must be a brother thing.

"Rule Number Two," I said. "Don't sit at a table in the cafeteria alone." I warned while winking at Edward. "For the same reasons." I added before any of them could ask why.

"Rule Number Three," Rose said. "Mrs Mooney is our Biology teacher this year and she is only 24 years old."

"No way!" I gasped and turned towards Rose.

"Yeah Mr Banner is taking a year off. Stubborn old fool," she said under her breath.

"Damn," I sighed.

"Woah woah woah, what is the big deal. It's just a teacher right?" Edward asked.

"No sweetie it's not. Mrs Mooney is the biggest flirt in the entire school," I explained. "And once she sees you guys we can guarantee a very interesting class."

"But don't worry because I have cleverly gotten us all into the same Biology class so us strong women will be there to protect you," Rose grinned.

"Thank the lord," Emmett mock cried while Rose swatted his arm.

"Rule number four," Alice said. "You cannot and will not take your shirts off at any time during the school period. You can also count any sports practices you may have in the school period. I mean it, not even if it's so hot outside you can't breathe. No shirt taking off," Alice said and then stomped her foot in total Alice fashion.

"Why not?" Jasper moaned while Emmett and Edward nodded their heads agreeing with Jasper.

"Because," Alice said and then stuck her tongue out.

I laughed and then stated the obvious. "Look, you are three hot guys." After saying this three huge grins took over the face of our boyfriends faces. "Alright alright don't let it go to your head." I sighed.

"Too late," Emmett grinned while high fiving Edward.

"Listen!" I scolded. "We don't want you to give any girl in this school even the chance to sneak a look. It's vitally important. Not only for your safety but for the safety of all the girls who will drool over you because if I or Alice or Rose, especially Rose, catch anyone drooling let's just say we know people," I smirked at the guys whose jaws had just about hit the floor.

"Final rule?" Jasper managed to say.

All three of us smiled before going and sitting on the lap of our respective boyfriends. And then Rose spoke.

"Any chance you get hold our hands, hug us, snuggle up, text us, whisper and don't forget to kiss us."

The guys let out booming laughs before enveloping us in huge hugs.

"Do I need to even ask why?" Edward said while he was snuggled up against my neck.

"Nope but just so you know although a lot of the reason is for our own personal pleasure we also want you to remind every girl and teacher might I add, in this school that you belong to us and nobody else," I grinned before finishing by giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"So you boys think you can handle Forks High School?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah!" they all said simultaneously before we all collapsed in fits of giggles.

I was still worrying though about Tanya and her posse. We'll just have to wait and see.

_Yes you will and I promise you won't be waiting long! I know I said that the last time but I mean it now because I'm off for a whole week next week! Yay! _

_Song List for this chapter:_

_Ironic by Alanis Morissette _

_White Horse by Taylor Swift_

_You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift_

_Love all these songs. Check them out at if you've never heard them before. _

_As always please with a sensitive and caring Edward on top review._

_Love A, _

_XxX_


	10. Fork's High School

_I am actually the worst time keeper in the world. I'm super sorry this is late but things just kept happening! It was three of my friend's birthdays this month plus my mum's and my gran's and of course it was New Moon! _

_I'm not a spoiler but OMG! It was amazing! Taylor Launter is quite possibly the hottest thing to walk in that movie lol! _

_Anyway I'm really sorry but here it is..._

_*Warning* There is some bad language in this chapter._

Chapter 1o-Forks High School

**Bella's POV **

"**Come on Bells, we're so gonna be late for our big entrance!" Alice moaned from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled checking my appearance once more before making my way down the stairs.**

**Of course I didn't need to check my appearance, I had planned my outfit with Rose and Alice last night but a girl's gotta check right? I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, killer red christen louboutin's, a white short sleeved top and a red jacket. My hair fell in loose curls down my back and my make up was perfect courtesy of Alice. **

**When I reached the bottom of the stairs the first thing I noticed was that Ali and Rose had on almost identical outfits except Rose's was blue and Alice's was yellow and of course mine was red. I smiled. It was a tradition was had started in the middle school. Every first day of a new school year or a new term we would wear matching outfits to show our bond and closeness.**

**The next thing that I noticed was that Jasper and Emmett were lounging in the living room apparently waiting for me. And lastly Edward was leaning against the door frame with his jaw wide open staring out me. I giggled when Emmett said, "Dude that's what you get for laughing at Jazz and me when Rose and Ali came down!" followed by a "Looking hot Bells."**

**Emmett was like the big brother I never had. I was really growing close to him and loved him already. **

"**Thanks," I grinned and then proceeded to grab Edward's hand and drag him out to my car. I waved as Rose and Ali followed by Emmett and Jasper got into their cars and then turned and opened the door to mine. **

"**How come you don't use one car?" Edward asked as he slid in next to me. **

"**Another silly tradition," I smiled. "When we started driving we started taking each of cars purely because we had different things on after school but then the reaction to our cars sitting in the parking lot was so funny that we just kept bringing three even when we only needed one."**

"**Weird," Edward commented. **

**I laughed and backed out of the garage. **

**Forks High School is not hard to find. It's situated right on the edge of the highway and has a huge sign that says, "Forks High School; home of the Spartans."**

**I heard Edward intake a breath and turned toward him once I had parked in between Ali and Rose. **

"**Breathe babe; it's going to be fine. The guys will love you and the girls will want you," I grimaced. **

**Edward chuckled and then started to open his door.**

"**Wait!" I said.**

"**What?" he asked clearly confused.**

"**You need to wait until I get the go ahead."**

"**Ok." He said still confused.**

**Just as I was about to open my mouth, my Iphone buzzed telling me I had a call. **

"**Ready?" I asked into the receiver. **

"**All systems go," Rose replied.**

**I shut the phone, put it back into my Gucci purse and turned to Edward and nodded. **

**I stepped out of the car at exactly the same time Rose and Alice did and then walked until I met Edward at the back of my car. Rose and Alice met us and then we turned and started walking towards the office. I smiled as we walked hearing the gasps and whispers coming from the crowds.**

**Everyone was always interested in the Cullen sisters and add three hot new guys to the equation and let's just say we were like a rare artefact at a museum. As I took another step forward someone suddenly blocked my path. **

**As I looked down on a pair of worn down heels I knew who they belonged to. **

"**Well well well, if it isn't the Cullen sisters, back to rule another year," Jessica sneered from the left hand side of Tanya who was flanked on her other side by Angela. **

**Rose snarled and Emmett took a step in front of her clearly trying to avoid a fight. **

"**Good morning Tanya. I see your mother couldn't afford to buy you a new outfit for a new school year," I stated. **

"**This is a new jacket!" she shouted.**

"**But those are definitely not new shoes. In fact I think I remember mom giving them to a charity shop, do you Rose?"**

**Rose smiled evilly, "Actually yes I do Bella. They look awfully familiar."**

**Tanya was fuming while I feel Edward shaking silently with laughter beside me. **

**As we walked around her Alice turned slowly on her heel and said, "And don't forget about what was said in the parking lot Tanya. You come within ten metres of our boyfriends and you'll get it." She then proceeded to carry on toward the office. **

**When we stepped inside the office we all burst out laughing. **

"**Hilarious!"**

"**Best moment ever!"**

"**That'll teach her." **

**We sobered up and got our schedules to which was already knew our classes thanks to our huge connection to Mrs Cope; the principal's secretary.**

**Mine's was as follows: **

_English Literature _

_Trig_

_Free_

_Biology_

_Lunch_

_French_

_PE_

**Edward's was the same except he had Calculus when I had Trig. We said out goodbyes to the group and started towards our English Literature class. When we walked in- hand in hand- I was unsurprised to see Jessica and Angela sitting in there normal seats. Jessica was trying to seduce Mike Newton in the third row and Angela was sitting in the front beside Eric Yorkie who was as interested in her as why the sky was blue. **

**I giggled and made my way to the back pulling Edward along. Just as we had sat down Miss Webb made her way in carrying at least two dozen novels in her hands. I liked Miss Webb; she was fairly young but kept herself to herself and just got on with teaching. **

"**Good morning everyone," she said coming in.**

"**God morning Miss Webb," a chorus of us replied.**

"**I believe we have a new student today a...."she rifled through her notes before saying, "Edward Mason." She looked up and Edward nodded his head in acknowledgement. I couldn't help but find him so sexy when he was so cool about things. I didn't know how I was going to survive a whole day with him looking all hot and bothered in his low waisted jeans and hooded top and just his eyes and his face and his....**

"**Miss Swan?" Miss Webb called from the front. **

"**Y-yess?" I asked clearly all dishevelled. **

"**I was just saying how you can help Edward in this class if he is falling behind," she explained.**

"**Of c-course," I managed before glaring at Edward.**

**He looked at me innocently before shrugging and looking back at the front. **

**Ass!**

Rosalie's POV

**Emmett and I made our way to Trig; our first class. It was very easy to forget I had known Emmett little over a week let alone being his girlfriend for only a couple of days. It felt so natural; like we'd been together forever. I groaned as we walked into class and Tanya was glaring at me from the front row. **

"**Joy!" I muttered under my breath to which Em chuckled. **

**We made our way to an empty table in the middle beside some people who I didn't know and settled in quietly. Emmett took my hand under the table and started fiddling with it just as Mr Turner came into the room. **

"**Good morning!" **

"**Hello Mr Turner," muttered the class.**

"**My my, don't we all look chipper today," he replied sarcastically. **

**He went on to explain about the course we would be doing and the equipment we needed but I wasn't listening because Emmett was still fiddling with my hand. It amazed me how much of a turn on it was but I couldn't help how my breathing slowed and started coming out quicker. **

**Emmett smiled clearly understanding my body language right. **

**Ass!**

Alice's POV

**Jasper and I had French now and I was glad that he was in this class with me. Everyone knows French is the language of love! Yes that right love! I just know that Jazz and I are going to be together forever. Of course I haven't said it yet because golden rule number one you don't say it without consulting with your sisters. **

**I had to fight the urge to not attack Jasper during our class. Because it was the first class we were just given different monologues to practice to each other. Of course we had to get the one where a man confesses his love for his girlfriend. Jasper spoke first turning to me in a most convincing way:**

"**Je dois parler avec vous immédiatement," **_**(I must speak with you at once)**_

"**Qu'est-ce que c'est?" **_**(What is it?)**_

"**Je suis amoureux de vous. J'ai été toute ma vie!" **_**(I am in love with you. I have been all my life!)**_

**Just as I was about to respond an applause erupted from Miss White; our French teacher. **

"**Très Bien! C'était fantastique!" ****(Very Good! That was fantastic!) **

**For the first time in ages I was blushing while Jasper just leant back on his chair and gave a smug look to all the males in the room!**

**Ass!**

Bella's POV

**After enduring trig with Mr Turner it was now my free period. I had told Edward that I would meet him outside his Calculus room because as discussed he wasn't to walk the corridors alone. When I found him he was again leaning against a door frame looking incredibly sexy. I looked around quickly before dragging him with me down the hall and shoving him into the closet. **

"**Bella what the h-!" but I had cut him off by slamming my lips down on his. **

**He responded eagerly pulling me closer while my hands travelled to his hair. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth for him. The need to breathe over rid my lusty state and I rested my forehead on his as I looked into his eyes. **

"**What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," he said. **

"**Just because you looked so god damn sexy leaning against the door frame and in English." I accused him. **

"**What!" he mock shouted at me. "I didn't do anything in English," he argued back. **

"**Well yes you're not to blame however I was thinking about you when Miss Webb sprung that question on me."**

"**Oh really?" he asked intrigued now. "And what were you thinking that got you all flustered? Hmm?" **

"**Nothing!" I mumbled quickly before burying my head in his chest. **

"**Ah ah ah, now now Bella. Do tell."**

"**Fine. I was thinking about your clothes and your face and your hair and your..." this time it was him who kissed me. **

"**Jesus Bella, do you know how hot it is that you were thinking about me during English?!" **

**I giggled and we spent the remainder of our free time in the closet making out. **

**Rose's POV**

**I admit that I was looking forward to Biology with Miss Mooney. She was one of the most eccentric and weird teachers I have ever met. And her constant need to flirt with teenage boys makes her even weirder. **

**Emmett and I walked into the classroom- hand in hand- to be greeted with Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper already sitting at the back of the classroom. To my utter disappointment I recognised Jessica and Tanya sitting in the middle row. Great! Miss Mooney, Jessica and Tanya, this was going to be a long year!**

Bella's POV 

**Rose sat down with Emmett next to me and the order went as follows from right to left: Emmett, Rose, me, Edward, Alice and then finally Jasper. Edward was playing with a strand of my hair, Jasper was fiddling with Alice's fingers and Emmett was whispering in Rose's ear making her blush every two seconds. **

**Miss Mooney chose this comfortable moment between the six of us to come into the classroom. When she started glancing around the room, I sighed. Here we go!**

"**Ah the Cullen sisters, good to see you three are keeping biology on," she said and then stopped dead as her eyes travelled across the six of us. However when she got to Jasper her eyes snapped right back to Edward's face and I felt him freeze beside me. I took our hands out from underneath the table and sat them firmly on top of the table. It didn't go unnoticed by Miss Mooney. Simultaneously Rose and Alice did the same thing. **

"**And who might we have here? Hmm?" she started forward and stopped when she got to Jasper. **

"**Jasper Swan," Jasper managed before hiding behind Alice who was glaring daggers at Miss Mooney. **

**She slowly made her way past Alice and me and stopped at Edward. I had to hold back the snarl that wanted to come out. **

"**And you?" she asked; suggestively lifting one of her eyebrows. **

"**E-e-dward Cullen," Edward choked out before looking down at out entwined hands. **

**Finally she stopped at Emmett and I had to rest one of my hands on Rose's shoulder to stop her from ripping Miss Mooney to pieces. **

"**Emmett Swan," Emmett said; being the most confident of the three boys. **

"**Ahh brothers," Miss Mooney commented before sauntering back to her desk incredibly slowly. **

**Jasper gagged, Edward sighed and Emmett covered his eyes. **

_Half and Hour Later..._

"**The nerve of that woman!" Rose screeched just as we had sat down in the cafeteria. **

"**I know," I sighed taking comfort in the fact that Edward was rubbing his hand up and down my arm. **

"**I mean, can't she find someone her own age; it's morally so wrong on so many levels!"**

"**And she ain't even hot!" Emmett exclaimed. **

**I laughed then and everyone joined in. However I stopped dead when a familiar face started towards our table. Rose and Alice instantly looked in the direction my eyes where focused and I seen their eyes narrow; Rose's nearly turning into slits. **

"**No fucking way!" Rose said. **

**Paul proceeded towards our table until he stopped in front of an extremely pissed off Rose who had stood and was now acting as a barrier to our table. **

"**What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?" she snarled at him. **

"**I'm here to see Bella."**

"**No way in hell you are!" **

"**I need to speak to her! Bella?" Paul asked over Rose's shoulder. **

"**Go away Paul. Nobody wants you here," I mumbled from my hiding place; Edward's chest.**

"**Who the fuck is that?" Paul shouted. **

"**None of you business," I fumed my anger coming out now. **

"**Of course it's my business. I'm your boyfriend!" he exclaimed. **

**I let out a strangled laugh before joining forces with Rose and noticing that Alice had also stood up.**

"**No you're not!" I shouted at him. "You lost that right when you stooped so low that you started banging that lousy slut over there!" I screamed pointing at Jessica. The whole cafeteria gasped while Jessica looked mortified. **

"**It was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it!" he cried desperate now. **

**It was Alice who laughed now. "Paul you fucking had sex with her more than once. Which time was a mistake; yesterday in the back of you car!" Paul's face just dropped. **

"**Yeah I saw you. You fucking whore!" Alice shouted over at Jess. "A car? Have you any dignity?" **

**Jessica burst into tears and left the cafeteria while the rest of the students looked on shocked. **

"**How dare you even attempt to speak to Bella after what you put her through! And FYI Edward is ten times the man you'll ever be. Stay away from my sisters and stay away from our boyfriends, you dickhead!" Rose shouted before turning and sitting back down on Emmett's lap.**

**I turned also and sat down onto a shocked Edward's knee. **

"**I'm sorry. I guess I just-," I started to explain. **

"**Ssh," Edward said. "It's alright. He's a dickhead and I swear if he ever comes close to you again I will kick his ass!" **

**I laughed and kissed Edward with all the passion I felt in that moment. **

**What a first day!**

AN. I'll say! Between Miss Mooney, The Language of Love and Paul, I think I need a break lol.

Pretty please review. I got hardly any for the last chapter :( this makes me sad.

Love A,

Xoxo 


	11. Revenge!

_Disclaimer: _

_***Whistles while she walks***_

"_**What are you so happy about?" Alice**_

"_**I just found out I own Twilight!"**_

"_**Haha no you don't." Alice**_

"_**What do you mean?" *Starts to cry***_

"_**You don't own anything except the plot for your stories." *Evil laugh***_

"_**So it was all a dream?" *Sniffs while Alice gets a tissue.**_

"_**I'm afraid so."**_

_I would just like to say how much I enjoy writing this story. It is defiantly my favourite story to write. Special thanks goes out to everyone who reviews after they read the chapters and also to those who just read them; I am truly grateful to you for even picking my story to read. After all there are some fantastic fics out there. Check out my favourites list if you don't believe me. *Insert grin*_

_Anyway back to the story..._

Chapter 11-REVENGE!

"**That was one hell of a day," Edward exclaimed as I pulled out of the parking lot.**

"**I know," I mumbled. **

"**What's wrong?" Edward asked. **

"**Nothing- it's just...ahh I swear I could kill Paul," I vented. **

**I couldn't believe the cheek he had even trying to come over to my table to talk to me. **

"**I know; he's such an ass," Edward agreed. "Along with all the other boys in that school." He mumbled under his breath. **

"**What was that?" I asked. **

"**Bellllla," he whined. **

"**What?" I laughed. He was acting like a child. **

"**You have had to notice the looks that you get from guys in that school. I swear I nearly punched a guy in Calculus." **

"**What?! Why?" I exclaimed as I pulled into our drive way.**

"**Because he was just sitting there all casually in front of me with his mate talking about how hot you are this year and how he's defiantly gonna 'tap that'," he empathised his point by using air quotation marks. **

**I got out of the car and he silently followed me. I travelled up the stairs until I was in my room and closed the door. I went to the bed and patted the space beside me. **

"**Listen," I said taking his hands in mine. "You know you can trust me right? Those guys aren't even a tenth of how amazing you are."**

"**I know," he sighed. "I just don't like them talking about you like that. As if you're a nice piece of juicy tender meat. It's disgusting and so disrespectful!" **

"**I know it's been going on for years." **

**I flopped down on the bed and he shortly followed. I lifted myself up onto my side and turned to look at him. **

"**When Ali and I were in kindergarten everyone wanted to play with us. We were like prized possessions- toys people wanted to play with all the time. It only got worse in middle school when Rose came and we started to mature and grow. We started doing our hair and using a little make up and next thing you know the guys were lining up wanting to take us out. We didn't know what was going on obviously. We just thought we were three girls like all the rest. But now in high school it's a hundred times worse. The guys want to sleep with us not get to know us and the girls want to be our friend so they can steal our boyfriends. We have no one to trust only our family. And now you've come along and we just didn't realise how big an affect it would have on you guys because now that you're our boyfriends the attention will only increase. Because as I'm sure you know there's nothing better than a girl who's unavailable." **

**I finished my rant and looked at him. He sighed and then rolled onto his back. For a minute I thought he was going to leave but he pulled me beside him and I instantly relaxed. **

"**Well I suppose we'll just have to get used to dating the three most gorgeous girls at Forks High then won't we? And maybe occasionally punch a guy." He added smirking. **

**I grinned up at him and I knew we were going to be fine. **

**Rose's POV**

**I yawned as my alarm clock went off. It sucked being back at school. Just then my phone beeped. Taking it off the bedside table I smiled when I noticed who the text message was from; Emmett of course. **

**Good Morning Gorgeous,**

**I couldn't stop thinking about you last nite!**

**Will be there in one hour**

**Xo Em**

**One hour; oh crap!**

**Alice's POV**

**Yawning as I stretched my arms above my head, I felt a sudden movement and then was bombarded by pillows.**

"**Good morning sleepy head," Bella laughed. **

"**Ha ha go away!" I groaned. **

"**You'll never guess who have taken up station in our living room," Rosie grinned. **

"**Who?" I asked still groggy from sleep deprivation.**

"**They guys," Bella smiled.**

"**No way!" I said looking at the clock; it was only 7:30.**

"**Yeah, they said they've got very important business to discuss with us once we're ready for school," Bella explained.**

"**Well then let's go," I said jumping up out of bed suddenly excited about what they wanted to say. **

**Bella's POV**

**After dressing in a pair of designer skinny jeans, a grey woollen jumper dress and my brand new UGG boots, I did my make up and straightened my hair and then raced down the stairs to find that the girls were already there is some sort of fierce battle with the guys.**

"**No way in hell Emmett," Rose argued while Alice nodded along with her.**

"**Hey! What going on?" I asked breathless from running down the stairs.**

"**The guys here," Rose snorted. "Feel it's necessary for them to make their own five survival tips for us. Even thought we've been here all our freaking lives and practically run the town!" **

"**It's not like that Rose," Emmett bargained. "You just don't understand the type of effect you have on all these stupid hormonal teenagers and it's not right that we have rules and you don't."**

"**Fine," Rose huffed but we approve them. **

**I was kinda glad that the guys had noticed about the attention because I did know it was a bit of a problem for Edward and I would hate to find out some poor boy has been beaten up for staring or what not. **

**I situated myself on the couch in between Rose and Alice and looked up at the guys who were standing in a line.**

"**Ok number one," Jasper started. "No inadvertently flirting with guys." As I opened my mouth to argue he continued. "We know you don't do it on purpose so we're just asking you to be more aware of your body language toward the opposite sex."**

**I huffed but didn't say anything. That was a stupid rule. How can we help what way boys react to our normal way of going about things?**

"**Rule number two," Edward began. I raised my eye-brow at him and he smirked in my direction. "No walking by yourself anywhere. Now that's virtually impossible as one of our rules states we can't be on our own but we have caught wind of a certain Newton and his 'crew' as he likes to call it so no walking by yourself."**

**Alice snorted this time. "Newton's not a problem."**

"**And why is that?" Jasper asked while I smirked along with Rosie. **

"**Well," I began. "At the start of last year Newton persistently asked us out sometimes three or four times a day. It was really annoying. So we devised a plan to make him leave us along. You see that shotgun behind you?" They looked behind at dad's shotgun above the fireplace and nodded. "Well, I allowed Newton to pretend he had a date with me and when he came to pick me up, we got dad to pretend to just be coming back for the day from shooting pheasants," I laughed. "So anyway, dad started going on about how important I was to him and that if Mike ever did anything he would kill him all the while throwing the shotgun around his head. Let's just say Newton or his 'posse' ever tried to ask us out again."**

**The guys were rolling on the floor laughing before I'd even finished the story. **

"**Oh man, old man Cullen is a legend," Emmett grinned.**

"**I'll have you know that I'm not old but legend; that I am," dad suddenly surprised us by saying from the door of the living room. **

"**Dad!" Rose, Alice and I shouted and then jumped up to hug him. **

"**Well isn't this a lovely surprise." He chuckled. **

"**Well we've hardly seen you," Rose moaned. **

"**I know girls and I'm sorry, the hospital is keeping me busy; by the way one of the new helpers was asking about you Edward," dad said. **

"**Who?" He asked. **

"**A Jessica Stanley, ring any bells?"**

**I growled. Yes actually growled. **

"**What?" I seethed.**

"**Yeah she was wondering why you weren't there yesterday and she said that she missed you." He shrugged before looking at his watch and saying he had to run. He kissed us goodbye before I turned to Edward.**

"**How dare she!" I screeched. "And since when has she ever helped out?"**

"**Since she found out Eddie here did I imagine," Emmett laughed.**

"**This isn't funny, and don't call me Eddie, Emmie," Edward said while Emmett effectively shut up. **

"**Bella, she's really driving me insane." Edward complained.**

"**I know baby," I said while running my hands through his hair. "And we are going to sort this. Today!"**

**I looked over at Rose and Alice who were nodding furiously. **

"**Wait what about your oh so important rules," Rose said. **

"**Oh we'll have plenty of time to discuss those after some good old fashioned revenge," Emmett laughed. **

_AN. Ha! I love writing Emmett. _

_Please review, they make me happy. _

_Just want to add to anyone from the UK: "Joe Mc Ilderry rocks!" Lol_

_Love Always,_

_Aimee xo _


	12. An Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 12- An Unexpected Surprise**

I knew what we were doing was wrong and it was mean on so many levels but Jessica needed to learn that she couldn't have what wasn't hers. I was sick of her; for 14 years she has tormented Alice and I and it's going to stop right now.

Putting the car in reverse I looked over at Edward to see him looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Is it crime to look at your gorgeous girlfriend?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." I laughed.

"Sure ya can," he grinned.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"Babe, I majored in pranks at my old school."

"Alrighty then."

I grinned and sped off towards school in the dark. Phase one of the plan entailed everyone meeting up extra early so that was why it was still dark as I turned off and into school. Emmett's jeep was already there and the windows were totally steamed up. Bad girl Rosie!

I giggled and told Edward to look over at the jeep.

"Are they actually doing what I think they're doing?" he asked.

"Feel like starting the pranking off early?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hell yeah!"

We crept up to the side of the jeep and tried to peer inside the back seat. Sure enough there was huge Emmett towering over Rosalie who was basically sweating buckets even thought they both had all their clothes on still.

I rapped the window rather loudly.

"What's going on here?" Edward shouted in a really deep voice.

I heard Emmett say oh shit.

"Uhh...nothing officer," Emmett stammered.

I tried my hardest to sustain my giggle.

"Well Officer Jenkins, I would like to know why these young people are outside Forks High School at this time of day, wouldn't you," is said in a muffled stern voice.

"Absolutely. I'm sure their parents would equally like to know what's going on! Who's in there?" Edward asked.

"Um...Emmett Swan and Roseee...ahh what the hell Rosie?" Emmett said after a rather large smack must have came down on his head.

"Don't say my name you idiot. My parents will kill me!" Rose screeched.

"They sure would," I said pulling the door handle to reveal a rather frazzled Rose and Emmett.

"Why you little..." Rose thundered. "Bella Cullen, when I get you..." she threatened while trying unsuccessfully to climb around Emmett to get to me.

I was already running half way to school screaming. As I got to the front doors, two arms encircled my waist and pulled me to a stop.

"What the hell?" I asked turning around to see Edward grinning.

"Don't you think we should wait for the others?" he asked.

"Umm...no," I shrugged before pulling him into the school with me.

We ran along the corridor in pure ecstasy; mostly because rule breaking always made me so happy. Once we had got to Jessica's locker we came to a halt.

I turned around to see Edward with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

But instead of answering me; he pushed me roughly against the locker and dropped his head to my ear.

"Isabella..." he purred.

My knees bucked. His voice was just oozing sex. He started to nibble on my ear while I moaned in pleasure.

"Edward..." I groaned.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me," I panted.

He didn't need me to ask twice, he dropped his lips to mine and I slowly opened my mouth for him. Our tongues battle for dominance before I finally succumbed to him. His tongue slowly caressed mine before he took my bottom lips into his mouth and sucked on it.

I moaned which produced a gorgeous sound from him. He kissed me once, twice and then a third time before his forehead came to rest on mine.

"What...was...that...for?" I panted; how did he do this to me.

"You look incredibly sexy in that outfit," he purred.

I smirked.

I thought I was casual today. After all I was only wearing a silly old woollen dress and UGG's. Apparently that was enough.

"UGG's sexy huh?" I laughed while he chuckled. God I love that sound.

We stayed wrapped up in each other until we heard little old Alice chattering down the corridor.

"Beeellllyyy," she cried when she saw me and flung her arms around me.

"Yes Ali bear?" I asked ruffling her hair.

"I just missed you I guess," she pouted.

"Ali you seen me, about 15 minutes ago," I laughed.

"I know but come on, we lived together in a close space for 9 months, sharing everything," she grinned.

"Yeah seventeen years ago," I nudged her.

"Oh how time flies," she sang before turning her face into a very serious one. "Ok, who has the note?"

"I do," Edward said.

"Ok give me it," Alice said. Edward handed her the note and she read it aloud for about the billionth time.

"Jessy, meet me at the back of library at the start of lunch. And don't be late babe. X Ed."

I frowned again. I did really want Jess to be put into her place but using my Edward as bait was not ideal.

"Oh Bella, turn that frown upside down...we'll all be there. She tries anything and I will personally scratch her eyes out ok?" Rose said patting my shoulder.

"Ok," I replied glumly.

"Babe.." Edward said pulling my chin up to look into his gorgeous green eyes. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I just don't like her ogling you and now she gets to run her hands all over you even if it is just for a second. That's my job," I whispered into his ear and was thoroughly satisfied when he shivered.

"You'll be the death of me Bella," he grinned.

"Ok so now that Bella is ok," Emmett groaned, "Can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Yes," I agreed still loving the feeling of Edward's arms around me.

Alice dropped the note into Jessica's locker and then took Jazz by the hand and walked down the corridor. Rose did the same with Emmett but turned to us before they left and said, "Meet yas in the library period before lunch bitaches."

"Foul mouthed Rose. Gotta love her," I said.

"Come on you. We're already skipping one class today; not that I mind. I had nightmares about Miss Mooney last night," Edward shuddered.

"Aww my poor baby. Don't worry I'll protect you from the horrible sex crazed biology teacher," I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him along to English Literature.

We made it in just as the bell went. I threw an apologetic look at Miss Webb who just smiled at me. She was the nicest teacher ever. As we walked to our seat I noticed Jessica looking at Edward suggestively who hadn't noticed her and was walking ahead to our table.

"Touch him and your dead slut," I hissed at her as I walked past.

She glared at me before turning towards Mike Newton. How desperate can he be to even sit beside her?

Alice's POV 

I was dreading French. After Jasper's antics yesterday, I really didn't want to get all hot and bothered in class again. you would think I would've had enough after the heavy make out was had in my car this morning but no all I could think about was his strong slender arms and his gorgeous blue eyes, not to mention his unruly blonde locks.

"Miss Cullen?" someone called.

"Hmm?" I asked in a daze.

"Could you please recite for me the infinitives of Avoir in the prefect tense please?" Miss White asked.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I asked again while Jasper coughed beside me.

"Infinitives of Avoir Alice!" Miss White said clearly exasperated with me.

"I'm sorry. J'ai, Tu As, Il a, Elle a, On a, Nous avons, Vous avez, Ils ont and Elles ont," I completed.

"Thank you Alice," Miss White said.

"That was your fault," I hissed to Jasper.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked clearly shouted. I could still see the glint in his eye though.

"Your not fooling me; mister smooth talker," I stated folding my arms.

"Aww come on babe," he said.

"No!" I said before winking at him.

Rose POV

As we headed to Trig, I could hear some sort of argument going on down the hall.

"Come on," I whispered to Emmett.

When we rounded the corner there stood Tanya fuming. Up against the locker was some poor ninth grader who was cowering up against the locker away from her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT NOTHING?" Tanya screeched. "I TOLD YOU TO SEARCH CULLEN! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? WHAT ABOUT SWAN?"

"T-ther..ee was n-nnothing T-tanya," the little girl answered her.

I had just about enough of this until Tanya started to raise her hand and I seen red.

"Tanya Denali!" I shouted. "If you lay one finger on that girl I swear to god I will rip you to shreds."

She froze for a second before she turned towards me.

"Well if isn't the self proclaimed goodie two shoes Rosalie Cullen!" she sneered.

"That's it! I've had it up to here with you!" I screamed at her.

"Oh what ya gonna do about it?" she jeered at me.

I turned to Emmet.

"Hit me," I stated.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

"I said hit me," I demanded.

"Rose please no, I can't," he begged.

"Emmie, it won't hurt I promise. Do just it. Right here," I said pointing to the side of my face.

"Oh man.." he said before he brought his fist down on my fist.

I turned my head to the side and felt his hand connect with my cheek. It wasn't sore but I knew it was hard enough to leave a very red mark. I started to cry and Emmett nearly broke down himself.

"Rose I'm sorry. If this was a test, I failed miserably, I'm so sorry," I rambled.

"Ssh," I told him. "You passed with flying colours," I grinned at him.

Tanya was laughing her little head off until I turned to her with tears streaming down my face.

"HELP!" I screamed. "Emmett, get a teacher, Tanya punched me," I sobbed.

"Wait! WHAT!" Tanya screeched.

Bella POV

As Miss Webb was handing out the books, to my utter surprise Emmett came barrelling into our classroom.

"Miss Webb, come quick. Tanya Denali, just punched Rosalie in the face," he shouted.

"WHAT!" I screamed before bolting it out of the classroom and round the corner to find Rose crying on the floor while Tanya was shouting.

"I didn't do it!"

"You little bitch!" I screamed as I started towards her. Just as I lifted my hand to hit her, Emmett grabbed me from behind. "Let me go Emmett!"

"No Bella. Help Rose," he said.

I turned towards Rose and knelt down beside her.

"Rosie," I said. She turned her face towards me and I seen red again; one half of her face was completely red and was starting to turn purple very quickly. "Oh Rose," I said.

"Ssh Bella," she whispered. "It's all an act. I'm sick of Tanya. I'll explain later."

I was too shocked to completely comprehend what she had just told me but Mr Winston, the principal had just come around the corner and Rose started sobbing dramatically again.

"What's going on?" he thundered. "Rosalie?" he said as his face started to pale.

You see, Mr Winston is a dear friend of our father and took rather fondly to the Cullen sisters when we started here. He was like our father at school. He regularly visited our house for dinner and we loved him like he was part of the family.

"Miss Webb, call an ambulance. No, call Carlisle, NOW!" He boomed before dropping to his knees beside me and Rose.

"Rosalie, darling, can you hear me?" he soothed.

She nodded slowly and then looked up at him. Her mascara was running down her face which made her look even worse.

"Can you tell me what happened dear?" he asked while slowly removing her hair from her face.

"I-I w-ass jusstt goin-gg to c-class with E..mm and s-hhe p—un..ched me," she choked out before sobbing hysterically again.

I looked up at Edward. "Go get Alice; she's in French."

"Ok," he said before taking off like lightening down the corridor.

"TANYA DENALI! MY OFFICE NOW!" Mr Winston boomed.

"Rose, you'll be ok for a minute with Bells, won't you?" he asked.

She nodded and then crawled slowly into my lap.

Tanya took off down the corridor with Mr Winston hot on her tail. As I looked after them, I noticed a girl standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Rose...why is there a girl standing in the corner?" I asked.

"Oh, Sandra isn't it?" Rose asked her. She nodded meekly. "What did you see?" Rose tested her.

"Umm...that Tanya girl just came at you and punched you?" she asked.

"Great, thanks so much. She won't bother you again," Rose said as this Sandra girl scurried off down the corridor.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask what the hell was going on two things happened. Alice came barrelling round the corner screaming for Rose and dad came running in the door also shouting for Rose.

"Rosalie!" dad shouted coming over. "Oh darling, look at your face. Let me see."

Perfectly in character Rose climbed out of my lap and into dad's while Alice came and sat beside me tears in her eyes.

"Is she ok?" She asked taking hold of my hand.

"She's fine," I grinned. Noting Alice's confused look I whispered, "I'll explain later."

"Where is she Rosie?" dad fumed.

"They took her to the office," I said.

"Good Mr Winston will look after it. Let's get you to the hospital," he said.

"NOO!" she screamed.

"What! What's wrong?" Dad asked frantically. "What's hurting?"

"Nothing I'm fine. I just don't want to go home!"

"But Rose..." dad tested.

"Daddy, I'm fine. Pinkie Promise," she said taking hold of his baby finger and wiggling it around.

I knew why she didn't want to go home. Just because we'd gotten revenge on one slut didn't mean we were stopping with the take down of the other one.

Let the games begin!

**AN. I know...I haven't updated in forever. But here ya go and I've already got most of chapter 13.**

**Please review...**

**Love Always,**

**Aimee x **


	13. The Perfect Revenge

**Chapter 13- The Perfect Revenge **

"So , let me get this straight...Emmett punched you in the face and then you blamed it on Tanya?" Alice whispered to Rose.

She nodded and smiled smugly at me.

"Damn Rose, how in the hell did ya think of that one?" Alice remarked clearly impressed.

"Well...I knew I had to do something to get back at Tanya but I knew she would never actually hit me because she would be too afraid so I thought if somebody else did it and I blamed it on her...nobody would believe her so it was a win-win, even though I'm going to look hideous for about a week." She brought her hand to her face and rubbed the spot where she was now sporting a very clear red gash.

"You look friggin hot Rosie," Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up you big oaf!" Rose whisper-hissed.

"Oh yeah sorry." Emmett apologised.

After Rose's brilliant acting this morning, everyone returned to class and everything went back to the original plan. Once the bell rang, Edward and I headed to the side entrance of the library to wait on the other four to carry out the plan. The first step of course was placing the note into Jessica's locker, which was easily done.

I hissed when we accidently walked past Jess in the hallway going to class obviously after she had found the note. Her grin was enormous and I wanted to smack her. She gave a suggestive wink to Edward, and I thought he would ignore her. But instead he turned his head slightly to the side and gave her a super sickingly sweet smile before placing his fingers over his mouth and nodding his head in my direction; indicating that I wasn't to know.

It turned me to no end, but I was reassured when Edward dragged me into a closet to make sure I knew he was only acting. And believe me when I came out of that closet I was defiantly Edward's and no-one else's. The bright red love bite which was visible on my neck was enough to brand me as his.

The next step was to get the awfully strict librarian Mrs Watson out of the room for at least a half hour. This is where Alice and Jasper came in. When we were thinking of the plan this morning and we said that it would be best for Ali and Jazz to carry out this part, they were gutted that they wouldn't get to witness the actual event taking place. But logically they were the only ones left. I was defiantly not leaving the room; leaving Edward was a big no no, and Rose and Emmett were the people responsible for the plan so they wanted to see it all go down.

Their job was to distract Mrs Watson. So Jasper was going to pretend to fall down the stairs and then Ali would come running in for Mrs Watson who would then proceed to take Jasper to the nurse. That got her out of the way.

"Hello....earth to Bella. It's time to roll," Rose said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry zoned out. Ok let's get ready."

I pulled out my tape recorder while Alice and Jasper slipped out of the room and away they went. Rose pulled out her video camera and Edward pulled off his jacket.

I shivered and huffed while Edward chuckled at me. "It's not funny. How would you like it if I had to do this to Mike Newton?" I retorted.

He recoiled and I stuck my chin out, glad that I had finally found a suitable way to describe to him that this was not all right with me.

"Stop it Bella," Rose scolded. "Mrs Watson is gone and Jessica will be here any minute. Edward you remember what to do?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok," she smiled at him.

I heard the door open and in walked Jessica. She looked around for a minute before whispering, "Edward," into the empty room.

"GO!" Rose whisper-shouted.

Edward walked calmly out to Jessica. "Jess," he purred.

"You know, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to your senses and left that tramp where she belongs; in the gutter," Jessica cackled. "I must admit though, I am surprised you chose me. I would've thought Tanya was a more suitable choice for you," she pouted.

"Tanya is just not woman enough," Edward answered simply while stalking towards her.

She laughed before wrapping her arms around him. My blood boiled but Emmett put a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Just one more minute," he whispered.

"I must ask Jessica...I hope it's ok with you that I contracted herpes a while back. It's not bad though it can be taken away with some cream," he shrugged.

"Now Bella," Rose hissed.

I pressed play on the recorder and waited.

"Oh that's fine, only if you don't mind that I have genital warts...which I got from that stinking Paul. I wish I'd never even went near him now..." she shrugged.

I gasped. I knew from a rumour she had warts but I never in a million years thought that she may have got them from Paul. This was too funny. I hit the stop button before Edward's voice would be heard and now waited patiently to see if she would actually do what I so desperately needed her to.

"Jessica, if we're to do this, I need to know everything about you...is there anything else?" Edward asked her.

I heard a small beep and knew that Rose had turned on the camera. When I looked over she had zoomed right up so you could only see the sleeve of Edward's shirt.

"Well, I hope this won't freak you out but..." and then she ripped off the hair on the head to reveal small wispy curls. "I was born with alopecia and have no hair."

Once she'd said that, I knew Edward wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer so I nudged Rose who turned off the camera and I ran out of our hiding place.

Jessica gasped and pointed an accusing finger at me while I encircled Edward by the waist who was trying to hold in this laughter.

"YOU!" Jessica screeched. "You bitch!"

She lunged forward but I simply stepped back and she fell right onto the floor. I burst out laughing at her pathetic excuse to hurt me.

"This is your warning....if you don't leave us and our family and boyfriends alone, we will air this video and voice recording all over the school not to mention the internet."

"We mean it Jess," Rose continued. "You speak to Tanya, who I don't think will be a problem anyway, and Angela and tell them to stay the hell away from us or I swear to god, you'll have to move to fucking Antarctica."

Jessica simply nodded before picking herself up off the ground and scurrying out the door.

Once she had left we basically collapsed onto the floor on top of each other and burst out laughing.

"Best day of my life!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

******

We were still laughing all the way home. I was glad that she didn't get her claws into Edward or anything. I don't think I would have stuck to the plan if she had've tried anything with him.

I sighed happily and looked over at my handsome boyfriend, who was looking out the window at the passing greenery of Forks.

"What are you thinking?" I was curious because he looked so serious, with his brow creased.

"About how different my life is now," he shrugged.

What did that mean? Does he like how it is now? Or does he hate it?

Sometimes I would find myself picturing what I would be like if Edward wasn't here, and I could see it all now; me and all these random guys just coming and going. I would never settle and then ultimately be alone. I think about what it would be like if he left now as well but not for long as it physically hurts so much. My life is incomplete without him. When he's not around, I feel like half my heart is missing. Is this what it felt like to be in love? I wasn't sure, I had never been in love.

"And...?" I tried to prompt him.

"And what?" he asked.

"Is your life better? Worse? Give me something anything!"

"Bella," he chuckled. "Of course it's better silly. I can't even remember what my life was like before. It's now a distant memory. I am seriously considering never leaving and I really mean that."

My heart swelled at how sincere his words really were. I was picturing it now; me in a long white dress, him at the end of the aisle waiting for me; our first child, a perfect mixture of us both together. Everything was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

But before I had even time to think, I felt myself be thrown head first into the windscreen and the last thing I remember thinking was, "I love you Edward."

*******

_AN. Now please don't shoot me for leaving a cliffy like that because I hardly ever do so this is a very rare moment. _

_The next chapter should be up by St Patrick's Day (17__th__ March), but I'm making no promises, because I'm really stressed out over school...I can't wait to be free from the dreadful place._

_You know what to do....shoot me a review and you might be lucky enough to get a little sneak preview of the next chapter,_

_Love Always,_

_A xxx _


	14. A Lucky Escape

Chapter 14- A Lucky Escape

Beeping. Constant beeping. It was irritating. I wish it would stop.

I felt like I had been severely beaten up. My arms and legs felt so heavy and I was struggling to open my eyes. I tried to wriggle around and it all came back at once.

Me realising I'm in love with Edward and the accident.

I sat bolt upright in my presumed bed only to be pushed forcefully back down.

"Now dear, please relax...can you open your eyes for me?" a kind sweet voice said.

It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear though. Where was Edward? Is he ok? And as if answering my silent questions, I heard a smooth velvety voice beside my ear.

"Baby, wake up for me. I'm here, I'm right here." He slowly kissed my forehead and I felt wetness rolling down the side of my ear.

I struggled with all my might to open my eyes and managed to open them just a small crack.

"Bella?" An anxious Edward said.

I slowly looked around the room to see nobody else here. It was pitch black outside so I assumed it was either late at night or very early in the morning. There was a nice nurse with my chart at the bottom of my bed and I assumed she was the person who had told me to calm down.

"E-edward?" I rasped out. My throat felt so hoarse and thick.

I tried to lift my arm up to put it on his face but I couldn't. I looked down to find one of my arms and one of my legs both in heavy casts. There was a bandage surrounding my entire stomach and my heart clenched. I remembered being slammed into the windscreen. My head probably looked the worse of my whole body.

"I'm here sweetheart..." Edward said taking my hand in his.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You broke your arm and leg and there was a very bad wound on your stomach...they had to give you a blood transfusion; you lost so much blood..."he trailed away and looked across the room at the vacant space where the nurse used to be.

"What....what about my---face?" I hesitantly asked.

"You only have a couple of cuts which were stitched on your face; we were lucky we had our seatbelts on."

"Where is everyone?"

"It's 1o'clock in the morning. They went home but promised to be back in the morning. Carlisle's doing rounds though...he'll be around in a little while."

"What's wrong Edward? Why won't you look at me?" I demanded. "Am I so ugly now that you cannot bear to even look at me?!" I knew I was being really mean but I somehow couldn't help it; must be the drugs.

"Nooo Bella. Gosh no! It's just...." he ran his hand through his hair. When he looked up at me his eyes were glistened with tears. "I thought I was going to lose you...and all I kept thinking was 'I never even told her how much I love her'. I was in more pain over the thought of losing you than I was when they had to snap my shoulder back into place. I never even felt it. I had to do something...anything so I gave you blood and then they..."

I was engrossed in that he had just confessed his love for me that I wasn't really listening after that. "Wait!" I shouted. "You gave me blood?" I asked shocked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah turns out we're both AB negative. I wanted to do something Bella. I couldn't lose you..."

Tears were rapidly streaming down my face now. This boy, he had changed my whole life. And now I had his blood running through my veins. I felt more connected to him than I ever had to anyone in my whole life. And I know it sounded stupid but I really felt more connected to him in a million more ways than before.

"Edward..." I sniffled, patting the edge of the bed. He got up off his chair and sat on the edge taking my hands into his. "I love you." His eyes snapped up to mine and an enormous grin spread across his face. "With all my heart," I finished.

"Oh Bella...I love you too baby. Soo much. Never scare me like this again," he chuckled.

He leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever had.

Someone cleared their throat and I broke away from Edward to see my daddy standing at the door to my room with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my wee baby..." he cried running over and taking me into his arms.

"Daddy," I sobbed into his chest clutching his shrubs. "I--was...so s-scared d-d-daddy."

"I know sweetheart ssh. It's all over now, you're safe and well and I'm never going to let this happen ever again."

I know it's cliché and cheesy but a girl needs her daddy in a time like this; the big strong guy that will always be there to protect you, no matter what.

He kissed the top of my head before looking over at Edward and then back at me. I blushed of course.

"Um...well I won't lie and pretend I didn't know what was going on but I never knew it was love," he smiled. "Edward you have proved to me you are one hundred percent worthy of my little girl. You want to be a doctor, you make her happy and you would do anything for her. You proved that when you demanded we take your blood. I'm proud to say that hopefully I will someday call you my son."

I was crying all over again as the two most important men in my life hugged and shook hands. My dad left soon after and I moved over so Edward could get into the bed beside me.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked removing the hair that had fallen into his face.

"Oh I'm fine..." he shrugged it off. I gave him a pointed look and he sighed. "I had a collapsed lung but its fine now." He smiled.

"It's fine?! Wait. How long have I been out?" I asked confused. I knew from volunteering, that collapsed lungs took at least a week to heal enough for a patient to be able to be discharged.

"Ehh..." Edward started. "About 8 days," he whispered.

"8 DAYS!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe I had been out cold for 8 days; is that not considered a coma?

"Calm down baby, your heart's hitting overdrive."

I looked over to see that my heart pressure was increasing. I took a couple of deep breaths and pinched the bridge of my nose; a trait I had picked up from spending so much time with Edward. The beeping slowed down dramatically.

"What did I miss? How is everyone?" I asked frantic; for all I know the world could have ended. That was taking it to the extreme seeing as I was still here but you get the point!

"Alice and Rose are so worried about you baby." How did he know I was talking about them specifically? "They hadn't left this room until this afternoon when Emmett and Jasper literally dragged them out for something to eat and to change. Your mom persuaded them to just sleep at home and they could come down first thing in the morning. I went home for about a half hour. I was only back when you woke up. When I went home, I wanted to go get you some clean clothes to wear and clean PJ's because I know you hate the hospital gowns. And who did I find but Rose and Alice curled up hugging each other sleeping on your bed baby. They're so broken without you. They'll be over joyed when they hear your awake." He smiled down at me. "Your mom....well....it's been tough on her. Carlisle, Rose and Ali have been rocks for her the last eight days. She sang to you everyday did you hear her?" I slowly shook my head. "She sang hush-a-bye mountain everyday to you."

I couldn't believe this had hit everyone so bad. Especially my little Alice and Rose. Those girls are my best friends, my sisters, my go-to girls; I would be the same if it was one of them in this bed.

"What about you?" I asked rubbing the dark circles under his eyes. "You never went home did you?" I accused. He shook his head. "Edward!" I scolded.

"I couldn't leave you baby. I went home for a half hour everyday to shower and change but I stayed in a cot every night holding your hand. I was afraid..."

"Go on..." I urged.

"I was afraid if I left that something would happen to you and I wouldn't be there."

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met. I don't even know what your mother was talking about when she said you were a 'bad boy'. You're nothing of the sort," I grinned up at him and stretched to kiss his lips.

"Goodnight baby. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I grinned stupidly.

I didn't care how soppy we were, I loved him and I was going to tell him every chance I got.

_AN. Awe don't you just love soppy Bella and Edward. _

_If you have been following this story all along and possibly even my other story (Anything Could Happen), then you know that I hate cliff hangers and I hate angst. I don't mind some drama going on but I can't stand to write about depressed Edward and low-self esteem Bella. It's the same with the cliff hangers; I'm sorry I put one in, in the last chapter but I had to stop it there or else the chapter would have been WAY too long! _

_But seriously, I really like to write about happy times and funny pranks and loving B and E. The main purpose of my fan fiction is for practicing writing. I really wish that I will become an author one day and this is great practice for me. _

_So I apologise for this incredibly long author's note. XD_

_Next chapter is out: 17__th__ March (S Patrick's Day)_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Love Always, A xxx **_


	15. Daydreams

Chapter 15- Daydreams

(_An. Just before the chapter I would like to say a huge thank you to j5girl31012- she gave me the most wonderful review last time and I love her for it. Thank you xx _

_Anyway on with the chapter and in advance I apologise in advance for *** you'll see why XD)_

_6 weeks later..._

"Sshh, here she comes..." I giggled uncontrollably.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Miss Mooney," the class rhymed off.

"Hello boys," Miss Mooney said, looking over the rim of her glasses at our handsome boys.

I sniggered and looked up at Edward, who was pink in the face. I squeezed his hand under the table for support.

The road to recovery had gone very smoothly for me and Edward; thanks to the support we received from our family and friends. Rose and Alice were overjoyed to come to the hospital that day to find me awake and smiling. They told me all about how terrible it was without me and they listened intently when I told them about everything that had happened in the hospital. They awed when I told them about Edward giving blood and saying I love you and giggled when I told them about dad trying to talk to us about it.

It was really emotional when my mom came to see me. We cried for ages talking about how much we missed each other and about how we couldn't live without each other. After that, I was allowed to go home with a god-awful cast on both my arm and my leg.

The six weeks that followed were really tough. It's surprising how much you use both your arms and how you take them for granted. Simply trying to put on a t-shirt or even trying to take one off was a hard enough task for me. Of course, Edward always stepped up to "help me out". Yeah right!

Mom and dad had become more aware of the fact that Edward and I were dating and we lived in the same house. One of them came to check on me every night before I went to sleep claiming to "just be saying goodnight", but I knew better; they were checking to see if I was away sneaking over to Edward's room. I know we had said I love you but I don't think I was quite ready for sleeping next to him or the other thing.

Anyway, back to the present and today was Wednesday and I was still smiling after yesterday's events...

_Flashback_

"_I'm so excited about today. Finally I get to wear my own comfortable clothes..." I grinned at Alice and Rose who were helping me decide what to wear._

_I got my casts off yesterday and everything was back to normal as body parts goes and today was the first time in six weeks I will have worn a pair of heels or a pair of skinny jeans for that matter. _

"_I think you should go with the jimmy's," Alice commented._

"_Yeah, with the Hollister skinny jeans, red check shirt and black leather jacket..." I said. _

"_Ohh, yess!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping wildly._

"_Make sure to add your Gucci bag babe," Rose reminded me. _

"_Ok," I grinned. _

_Rose had straightened my hair for me and Alice had given me a totally smoky/sexy look with my make-up._

"_Girl, I can't wait to see Edward's face. He'll not be able to keep his hands off you," Rose stated. _

_Oh I know, I thought evilly._

_I got dressed quickly and then followed Rose and Alice down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, nobody was there so I assumed they were already out by the cars. I peeked round the side of the garage only to find two empty car spaces and Edward leaning casually against the car door. My, my did he look good today or what? Is it hot in here? He was wearing a pair of hipster jeans that were seriously low and a white tee that accentuated his muscles in his arms. Phew! I thought, my man is H-O-T!_

_I slowly walked over to him. He looked up hearing the sound of my shoes on the ground and I knew it was worth all the effort the minute I saw his expression. He was physically frozen and his jaw had just hit the floor. _

"_What's the matter?" I purred. "Cat got you tongue...." I leaned up against him and breathed on his neck._

"_Belllaaa...." he stumbled. _

"_Yessss?" I almost hissed. I was as turned on as he was. _

"_You---look.....amazing," he breathed out. _

"_Why you don't look too bad yourself." I grinned. _

_I knew he wouldn't hold out much longer so I made the move and lifted my head slightly to look up at him through my lashes. Fuck! That did it. Within a second he had spun me around so he pinned me against the door and crushed his lips to mine. _

_This kiss was so passionate I could feel my whole body lighting on fire..._

"BELLA!" someone shouted at me.

"Huh!" I asked, shaking my head to get a clearer vision. Miss Mooney was standing right in front of me with an exasperated look on her face. But more importantly she had interrupted my wonderful flashback.

"The genotype?" she persisted.

I was completely lost until I heard someone whisper, "Heterozygous," in my ear.

"Um...heterozygous?" I asked.

She looked at me shocked but muttered, "yes" and then left me.

"B, where were you just then. She must have called your name three times, "Rose hissed from my left side.

"I was reminiscing yesterday in the garage," I hissed back.

Her face slowly lit up with acknowledgement and then she grinned smugly. She leaned over me and whispered for Edward. I leaned in just in time to hear her say, "You old dog you."

I slapped her shoulder and she sat back up in her seat, trying to control her laughter.

I felt something move and looked down to find a note on my desk.

(Edward- Italic Bella- Bold)

_What is Rose on about? And why were you so distracted?_

I rolled my eyes at him; boys, so clueless.

**It's your fault dumbass**

_My fault? What did I do?_

**Let's see...you nearly mauled me to death near my car yesterday?!**

_Haha...I'm sorry. My bad *Wink* ps. I don't recall you protesting_

**Well...I...! Damn you. Just wait Mason, I'll get you back. **

_Really? I'm looking forward to it Cullen XD_

**You would be!**

The bell rang suddenly and I looked over at Edward to find him smiling at me.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to the cafeteria together; me smiling all the way.

******

After lunch, Edward and I said our goodbyes to the group and headed to French. I was enjoying French. Alice, Rose and I fortunately spent a lot of time in France on summer holidays so we were pretty advanced in the classes that we had.

Edward however, hated French; mostly because he couldn't understand it. I promised him that today (seeing as the class were practising their oral technique in pairs) that I would help him understand the language a little better. When we walked into the classroom everyone was crowded around one table in particular. I wandered over with Edward trailing behind to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" I asked Mark; one of the guys who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Omg...Bella, you HAVE to see this!"

"Ok...."

"Here Stu, show Bella." Mark said. Stuart threw the phone over to me and when I looked down I nearly had a heart attack, for the title of the YouTube video read: "I have genital warts because I'm a big fat slut!"

OH MY GOD!!

_AN. HaHa, I'm sucha hypocrite. I said in the last chapter I hate cliff hangers and ^^._

_But it's again about the length, I don't want my chapters to be really long so I'm trying to space them out. _

_Next Chapter: 24__th __March_

_Please Review,_

_Love Always, A xx _


	16. Today Was A Fairytale

**AN. SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED OR PUT MY STORY ON ALERTS OR FAVOURITES THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH XX **

**I also wanted to say that I posted links last chapter for for some stupid reason they don't appear. I have posted links on my profile for chapter 15 and I will let you know during the chapter if there's anymore :)**

**ONE MORE THING: PLEASE CHECK OUT TAYLOR SWIFT "TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE" AND LEANN RIMES "HOW DO I LIVE" FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**HAPPY READING....**

Chapter 16- Today was a Fairytale 

Tears were pouring from my eyes and my stomach felt like it was tied in a permanent knot.

"W--heere....howwww?!!!" I was lost for words; this was by far the funniest thing that could've ever happened today.

"Oh my god Bella...apparently a guy in the school has the warts and gave them to her and one of his friends was trying to get back at him so they targeted Jessica knowing that she would tell everyone who she got them from." Mark explained.

I didn't know if the story was true or not, I mean for all I know it could have been anybody in the whole school, but I wasn't really bothered by who had sent it, just by the fact that everybody in this whole school now knows Jessica has an STD and if she assumes that we were the ones who posted it then she'll definitely not mess with us anymore.

After watching the video several times again, I felt myself coming back to normal and so took my seat at the back.

The video was only photos of Jessica and big huge headings running across the screen saying things like, "Don't come near me..." and "I have warts!"

"Omg how funny was that!" Edward said sitting down beside me.

"Epic!" I simply replied.

Miss White came in then and started to call the register. "Bella?"

"Here Miss," I smiled at her. I like Miss White.

"So, you're just going to help Edward out with his French a little?" she prompted me.

"Yeah, if that's ok..."

"That's fine, I was actually thinking you would like to go down to one of the music studios and record your voices to make sure your pronunciation is perfect!"

"Ok," I grinned.

I grabbed my French folder and Edward's hand and we headed down to the music department.

We entered into one of the empty booths and I handed a pair of the earphones to Edward. (Link on profile)

"Ok so let's start with basic conversation," I said through the microphone. "Can you hear me alright?"

Edward nodded so I began our conversation.

(Bella _Italic_ Edward **Bold**-English in brackets)

_Bonjour _(Hello)

**Bonjour Bella! **(Hello Bella) Edward grinned at me and I gave him the thumbs up

_Ça va? (How are you)_

**Bien merci **(Good thanks)

It had to get harder than this; this was simple French.

_Quels sont tes passe-temps? (What are your hobbies ?)_

**J'aime aller aux concerts de musique et j'aime passer du temps avec ma petite amie. **(I like to go to music concerts and I like to spend time with my girlfriend)

Huh!? I looked down at my prompt sheet and found nothing about spending time with your girlfriend. I looked up to find him smirking at me. Omg, that ass has been holding out on me. He so totally can speak French. Well two can play at this game Edward, I thought evilly. I waited until he decided to ask me a question back. I wasn't sure if he had seen the glimpse of evil in my eye but I sure hoped not.

**Et toi? **(And you?)

_Moi, j'aime passer du temps avec mon amant. Il est très passionné au lit. _(Me, I like to spend time with my lover. He's very passionate in bed)

I smirked as I watched his eyes widen and nearly bulge out of his head.

**Votre amoureux? Qu'est-ce qu'il a appelé? **(Your lover? What is he called?)

I laughed. He was catching on rightly.

_Jaques. Il vient de Paris et est ici sur un échange. Oh combien je l'aime!_(Jack. He's from Paris and is here on an exchange! How I love him!)

**Cela Jaques sais que tu as un petit ami? **(Does this Jack know you have a boyfriend?)

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire (I don't know what you mean)_

I batted my eyelashes at him innocently and I watched as he gulped loudly.

**Bien, vous devriez parce qu'il va te botter le cul de ce Jaques! **(well you should because he is going to kick this Jack's ass!)

"Ok enough I can't take it anymore!" I snorted. I pointed my finger at him accusingly. "You lied Edward Masen!"

"I know." He looked up at me sheepishly. "But in my defence Emmett told me that Miss White is so gullible and when he told her that he didn't know his French, she decided to put his grade up and he's practically fluent."

"Well Mister some serious punishment is in order," I said half-serious. My mouth kept twitching though and I knew he could notice it.

"Oh yeah, and what will that be?" he lifted his eye-brows suggestively.

"Uh uh, don't think so," I said trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Cullen," he breathed in my ear. I shivered.

"Well," I gulped. "I thought maybe, that you would want to hear me sing?" I squeaked out.

"Did you write a new song?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Ok, let's hear it."

I got up out of my seat and made my way over to the recording booth.

"In my folder there's a CD, will you put it in for me please?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure."

I sat on the small chair and placed the earphones over my head. I was nervous but I really wanted Edward's opinion on this song. I really loved writing it.

The intro started and I hummed my way in:

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

I closed my eyes and started to let images of Edward and I together creep in. This was my happy place; I always came here whenever I was singing or writing now.

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_  
_Every move you make everything you say is right_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_  
_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_I can feel my heart_  
_It's beating in my chest_  
_Did you feel it?_  
_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Yeah ohooh..._  
_Today was a fairytale_

I slowly ended on a long note and opened my eyes to see Edward grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I said beginning to feel self-conscious.

"That...was....amazing babe!" Edward exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Of course silly...really and truly if you weren't becoming a doctor you should really become a singer. You're amazing."

"Do we have time for another one?" I asked.

"Yes, we have about 15 minutes left."

I smiled and asked him to change it to track three. This song I had written the night I had realised I was in love with Edward. I had stayed up all night in the music room and seeing as it was sound-proof nobody heard a thing.

"OK well listen to this one," I grinned at him.

The beginning started up and I softly hummed the tune to myself...

_How do I..._

_Get through the night without you?_  
_If I had to live without you,_  
_What kind of life would that be?_  
_Oh, I_  
_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_  
_There'd be no sun in my sky,_  
_There would be no love in my life,_  
_There'd be no world left for me._  
_And I,_  
_Baby I don't know what I would do,_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_  
_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything,_  
_I need you with me,_  
_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_  
_Real in my life?_

_And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you,_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

I smiled and opened my eyes before closing them tight again. This could not be happening!

**AN. Ooh, I'm sorry I did it again! Cliff-hangers are just popping up in every chapter lol!**

**I promise the next one will be out on the 30th**** March. ****Yay, happy dance. It's a day early because I'm going to Cork for a long relaxful weekend! **

**Please review, big kisses from me (and Eddie, Wolfie, Jazz and Emmie:P) **

**A xxxxx **


	17. Exposed

DISCLAIMER:

Hi! I'm Aimee and I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

AN. So happy happy Aimee. Big shout out to everyone who is reading my fic. Thank you guys so so much! I love you :D.

Happy reading chicas.....

Chapter 17- Exposed

This could not be happening to me right now. I opened my eyes a little fraction to see not only my entire French class but also Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all standing gawking at me through the sight screen.

Alice was jumping up and down per usual but what surprised me was Rose. She had big fat tears rolling down her face as Emmett tried to soothe her.

What? Was it so bad, that she's crying over it?

"Hello, will somebody say something?" I sighed; I couldn't stick the silence any longer.

I heard a big crash and a bang and before I knew it Rose had come tumbling through the door and nearly toppled over the microphone trying to get to me.

"B..." she sobbed into my shoulder.

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked.

"That was so beautiful B, I knew you could sing but I never knew you could sing like that!" she said.

"Really?"

"Of course Belly," Alice piped in through the studio speakers. "It is so beautiful, that song." She was tearing up, I could see it.

Everyone in the booth was nodding their head in agreement.

"Awe, don't cry Ali-boo, come here," I spread my arms open in front of me.

She scrambled into the booth and put her arms around both me and Rose.

There was a collective awe from the recording station.

"Guys," Alice whined. "Trying to have a moment here."

"Well Alice dear, I think the moment needs to be over because it's home time," our surprise guest Mr Winston exclaimed.

Everyone except for our guys escaped out the door in a mad dash to leave school.

"Bella, that was simply wonderful," Mr Winston said clapping his hands together. "I hope you recorded that Edward."

"Of course Mr Winston," Edward said smiling at me while I glared at him.

"Does anybody care to explain how you all just heard me sing?"

"Well, you see...Miss White came looking for us and when she heard you singing she ran back and got the class. And you'll never guess who was on a message for their teacher...Rose and Alice..." Edward explained.

"Yeah and when I heard you, I text Emmett and he brought Jasper with him," Rose said smiling at me.

"Thank you guys," I smiled shyly.

"I can't believe you've been keeping that powerful voice from us all this time, you old dog," Rose said.

"What is it with you and the constant 'old dog' phrases Rose?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I like the expression," she shrugged.

We all laughed.

"Wanna go home now?" Edward asked us.

We all nodded eagerly and headed out to our cars.

*******

After we got home, we all did our homework together and then Emmett and Jasper had to leave because they weren't spending enough time with their parents.

Us girls separated from Edward to get a little girl time in while Edward claimed he needed more testosterone in his life; so he went to play some basketball in the back yard.

"So..." Rose said as I painted her nails and she painted mine. Alice was too busy rooting through her wardrobe for something to wear to school tomorrow.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Have you sealed the deal yet?" she wriggled her eyebrows at me.

"What! No!" I blushed. "Why have you?" I accused.

"No, of course not. I want to do it right with Emmett, he is so special." She sighed looking off into the distance.

"Me too," I grinned.

I noticed Alice had been awfully quiet so I called out to her.

"Oh...yeah?" she asked coming out of the closet with at least a dozen pairs of shoes in her hands.

"We're talking about doing it?" I prompted.

"Oh right ok," she said dropping the shoes on the bed and then starting to root through them.

"ALICE!" Rose screamed.

"OMG! I know, it's awful..." she cried putting her hands over her face.

"When? How? Why?" I rhymed off the questions.

"Yeah, Ali spill," Rose said moving over and patting the side of the bed.

She came over and laid her head on my lap and I started to play with her short hair.

"Well it was only two days ago. You remember when I went to meet Charlie and Renee..."

_Flashback_

_Alice and Jasper stepped inside the Swan residence. _

"_I'm so nervous," Alice whispered into Jasper's ear._

"_They'll love you," Jasper said kissing her forehead. "Mom, dad?" _

"_We're in the kitchen dear." Jasper's mother responded. _

"_Relax," Jasper whispered in Alice's ear. _

_When they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted with two beautiful middle aged people. The woman had the exact same colour hair as Jasper and when she turned towards Alice, she noticed her beautiful eyes were the exact same shade as her son's Emmett's._

_The man looked so wholesome Alice couldn't help but smile back at him when he looked up and smiled warmly at her. He had the same curly brown mop as Emmett and his eyes were green just like Jasper's. Their sons were an exact replica of them. _

"_You must be Alice," Renee said. _

"_I am," Alice smiled. _

"_We've heard so much about you dear," Renee gushed. _

_Alice blushed but smiled back. _

"_And this is my dad," Jasper said patting his dad on the arm._

"_It's so nice to meet you Dr Swan," Alice said._

"_Pssh, please call me Charlie honey." He said giving her a big hug; just like Emmett Alice thought. _

"_Well I'm going to show Alice my room. Um...is it ok if she stays tonight?" Jasper asked._

"_Sure honey," Renee replied while checking the temperature of the oven._

"_Thanks guys."_

_Jasper took Alice by the hand and led her up the staircase and down towards one of four doors. _

"_Well, this is my room," Jasper said rubbing the back of his neck. He opened the door and Alice gasped from the sight._

_The room had Jasper written all over it. It had a huge four poster old-classic style bed as the central point of the room. The walls were a gorgeous blue colour and they were littered with newspaper articles and posters from war eras. There was a small dresser and wardrobe and a desk with a laptop and music system on the top. _

"_Jasper, your room is..."Alice trailed off. She was shocked at how close to Jasper the room actually was._

_Despite only knowing him a little over two weeks, Alice and Jasper were connected on so many levels. She knew everything about him; his hopes, aspirations and dreams and he knew everything about her. _

"_Thanks," he smiled. _

_They hung out a little in his room until his mom called them down for dinner. The dinner was an enjoyable experience and Alice found herself falling a little bit more in love with Jasper seeing him interact with his parents. You can see that he loved them dearly. _

_After dinner Jasper led Alice back to their room where they made passionate love all through the night._

"ALICE!" Bella squealed. "That's not funny."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. That's not actually what happened. The truth is we were just making out on his bed and then all of a sudden it became really serious and he looked me straight in the eye and said, "we don't have to", and I said, "but what if I want to"...and well then you know. It was the most sweet, loving and intimate thing that we could've ever shared. I love him so much," she sighed closing her eyes obviously reminiscing.

"Awe, Alice. That's so sweet and romantic." I cooed.

"I know," she grinned. "But anyway Rose, I'm surprised you haven't done it yet."

I nodded my head along with Alice.

"I know, really surprising I know. We were really close to going all the way the other night but for some reason we sort of stopped at the same time and said too fast. I know it wasn't too fast but it didn't feel like the right time you know? I want it to be perfect just like you Ali. I know I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Well, aren't we just a big bunch of saps," I giggled.

"I know," Alice grunted.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm like to go and see if I could catch Edward all hot and sweaty," I giggled before jumping off the bed.

"May we join?" Rose said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Um...let me think about that...NO! Hands off my man sister!" I giggles before running out of the room.

I let my mind wander to Edward all hot and bothered outside playing basketball and I then a thought popped into my head. I should play with him. I know I wouldn't be as good as him but it might be fun. So I travelled back up the stairs to change into some shorts and a tee.

It was quite hot outside for once so I decided to go with my white Hollister denim shorts and just a plain old blue tank tee. _**(Visual on my profile)**_

I slipped into a pair of trainers and jogged down the stairs and out into the back yard. That is until I came skidded to a stop. Edward was running around dribbling the ball shirtless. His low-rise jeans were nearly falling off and I swear my body temperature rose by about a million degrees.

I giggled then gave my handsome boyfriend a wolf-whistle.

"Lookin' good gorgeous," I commented.

He turned towards me smiling then stopped when he noticed my attire.

I did a little twirl showcasing my shorts and said, "You like?"

He nodded and started stalking towards me. He was right in my face now and I nearly lost my cool when I smelt his manly smell but instead of melting on the spot, I grabbed the ball that was tucked under his arm and dribbled it down the yard before shooting it right into the net.

"And that's how it's done," I said to a stunned Edward.

"Oh it's on Cullen," he said.

We played one-on-one for about an hour before collapsing onto the grass.

"I owned you!" I shouted.

I was lying on his chest while we tried to regain our breathing.

"Awe man, I can't believe I was beat by a girl." He moaned.

"And an insanely hot girl," I joked.

"Oh yeah!" he said sounding bummed.

"Are you bummed because I beat you or because I'm hot?" I giggled.

"Definitely not because your hot babe, heaven forbid!" he chuckled back.

God he was so hot!

I leaned up towards him and kissed his lips.

"Mmmm," he moaned. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, although I couldn't feel any of his body weight.

"Edward..." I struggled to say. "We're in my back yard you know!"

"So?" Edward said sucking and kissing my neck. I couldn't help but arch my head back for him to have for access.

"So..." I panted. "People could see us."

"I don't care," he groaned before sealing me with a kiss.

We lay on the grass until it got dark and then we went in to get ready for dinner. He walked me down the hall to my bedroom and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"See you soon sexy."

"I love you," I sighed.

"Love you too," he said before walking down to his room.

Best day ever!

**AN "You like?" my lovelies...drop me a little itty bitty review to tell me if you like it. **

**I know this is being posted a day early but that's because I'M GOING TO CORK TOMORROW! Whoop whoop, can't wait!**

**Have a lovely Easter chicas and I will be seeing you on Wednesday. **

**Love Yas, **

**Aimee xxx**

**PS. Remember guys I am now giving sneak peaks with the lucky few who review. I'm jut saying...*wink wink, nudge nudge***


	18. AN

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated but my laptop charger is broke and unfortunately that's where my chapters are. The good news is I have ordered a new one and it should be here soon. So please don't abandon me, I am just waiting on the charger and then I promise I'm going to update.

Thanks, Aimee xxx


End file.
